Before She Lost
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/Death chara maybe?/Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/Chapter 5 : Arigatou, Len./Last Chapter! :3/Bacalah warningnya./RnR?
1. I'm Back

**Summary : Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/****Death chara maybe?/****Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/****Chapter 1 : I'm back./****Bacalah warningnya./RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia. Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini bukan punya Saia. Saia hanya punya cerita ini.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Pendeskripsian kurang. Beranta****k****an. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Before She Lost**

**Chapter One : I'm back.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, don't flames, just click back :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"_Tadaima_," gumam seorang pria berambut _honey blonde_ yang di ikat _ponytails_ sambil menyeret kopernya turun dari pesawat.

Iris _aquamarine_nya menyapu(?) pemandangan di sekitarnya, keadaan bandara pesawat. Rambut _honey blonde_nya yang di ikat gaya_ ponytail_ berkibar-kibar(?) akibat hembusan angin yang begitu kuat layaknya angin topan.

Dia segera menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara, dan mencari taksi.

"_Apartement _Sakura," ucap orang itu pada supir taksinya. Supir taksi itu langsung mengemudikan taksinya menuju tempat yang di inginkan konsumennya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi," ucap orang itu sambil keluar dari taksi itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartement itu. Beberapa lama, dia kembali tanpa kopernya.

"Ke Crypton_ Senior Highschool Academy_," ucap orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju, dia segera keluar dari taksi itu dan membayarnya.

Dia berjalan ke dalam bangunan itu dan menuju bagian aulanya. Yang dia tahu, hari ini adalah penerimaan kelulusan teman se-angkatannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dia mengintip dari balik pintu, terlihat semua teman seangkatannya sedang duduk di kursi sambil menghadap ke arah panggung, dimana kepala sekolah mereka berdiri sambil berpidato.

"... Nah, dengan ini, Saya menyatakan kalau kalian 100% lulus semua, dan mulai detik ini, kalian sudah menjadi alumni SMA Crypton _Academy,_ selamat!" ucap kepala sekolah di bagian akhirnya dan membuat semua murid bersorak.

Setelah beberapa lama, para murid pun keluar dari aula itu. Orang yang tadi hanya menjauh sedikit dari pintu aula itu agar murid-murid dapat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"L-Len?!" gumam seorang murid saat melihat orang tadi, "Yo!" balas orang yang di panggil Len itu.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa ga bilang-bilang?" tanya beberapa murid saat melihat mantan idola sekolah mereka dulu. "Hehehe.._ Gomen gomen_... Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengejutkan kalian," jawab orang itu.

Masih ingat dengannya? Yah, dialah Kagamine Len. Seorang pemuda dengan kisah cintanya yang agak menyedihkan.

"Mikuo!" teriak Len memanggil seorang pemuda berambut hijau _tosca_ yang belum menyadari kepulangannya. "L-Len...?" gumam orang yang dipanggil Mikuo itu.

Hatsune Mikuo, teman Len dari kecil.

"Yo! Hehehe..." sapa Len sambil tertawa kecil. Mikuo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat bocah didepannya ini.

"Len? Kau Len, kan?" tanya Mikuo sambil memegang bahu Len. "Iya iya, aku Len, Kagamine Len, aku baru kembali dari Australia, hehehe..." jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil.

Di satu sisi, Mikuo senang Len sudah kembali. Di sisi lain, dia agak menyesal kalau Len pulang hari ini...

"K-Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau k-kau mau pulang?" tanya Mikuo. "Hanya ingin sedikit mengejutkan kalian, oh ya, dimana Rin dan Teto?" tanya Len sambil melihat sekeliling, mencari pacarnya sendiri dan temannya.

"A-Ah.. I-Itu... Mereka se-" "RIN!" potong Len sambil berteriak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya.

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh, Len berlari mendekati Rin dan langsung memeluknya. "Hehehe... Rindu sama Rin," gumam Len langsung.

"Len?!" panggil beberapa murid perempuan saat melihat mantan idola mereka itu. Len tidak menjawab panggilan mereka karena terlalu sibuk berceloteh ria dengan Rin.

"A-Ah.. Maaf." ucap Rin sambil melepaskan dirinya, Len menatap Rin dengan heran.

"Anda siapa ya?" tanya Rin

"M-Maksudmu...?" tanya Len balik.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, "Saya tanya, Anda siapa ya?" ulang Rin dengan sopan.

"H-Hei.. Aku Len, masa lupa sih?" tanya Len mulai panik. Rin melepaskan tangan Len yang dari tadi masih memegang bahunya.

"Maaf Len..." ucap Mikuo tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di belakang Len. "A-Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Len.

"Maaf... Kami tidak bisa menjaga Rin..." gumam Mikuo.

"Rin... Kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski fisiknya tidak terluka parah, tapi kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, dan dia... _Amnesia_..." jelas Teto pelan.

Len langsung diam dengan ekspresi terkejut, "B-Bohongkan?!" tanya Len. Teto dan Mikuo hanya menunduk. Len melihat ke arah temannya yang lain, semuanya juga menunduk. Ikut bersedih atas kejadian ini.

"K-Kenapa tidak bilang? Tadi pagi Rin masih mengirim pesan denganku kok," ucap Len setengah shock.

"I-Itu.. Sebenarnya bukan Rin yang membalasnya... Kami.. Minta maaf.." ucap Teto.

Semua yang ada di situ menatap ke arah lain, tidak ada yang berani langsung menatap Len.

Len sendiri.. Cukup bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_A-Ano nee_... Aku tidak tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Len-_san_. Aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa semua." ucap Rin dan beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Len sebelum pergi. Rin berhenti di tempat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Rin menoleh ke belakang, "K-Karena tadi teman-teman memanggilmu dengan sebutan Len, lagipula Teto dan Mikuo, juga beberapa teman yang lain pernah membicarakanmu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Rin kemudian segera berjalan pergi.

Len hanya bisa diam di tempat, menatap Rin yang berjalan pergi.

Tidak sedikit pun kah Rin mengingatnya?

Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang disitu mulai bubar, sambil mengucapkan "Kami turut sedih, Len,".

"Maaf, Len..." ucap Mikuo sekali lagi. Len langsung berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Teto dan Mikuo yang masih di situ.

Hanya satu tujuan Len sekarang, rumah Ba-_san_.

TING TONG

Len menekan bel rumah _Ba_-_san_, dia ingin menanyakan ini lebih lanjut pada Ba-_san_, bukan pada Mikuo ataupun Teto, karena dia tahu kalau Mikuo dan Teto tidak akan menceritakan se_detail_nya padanya.

"Seben..." ucap sebuah suara sambil membuka pintu rumah _Ba_-_san_.

"LEN_-CHAAN_?!" pekik sebuah suara melengking, itu Lenka. Anak yang membuat Len bertemu dengan Rin, umurnya sudah 6 tahun. Dia segera berlari ke pintu gerbang dan membukakannya untuk Len.

"Len-_chan_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" tanya Lenka senang. Tidak ada jawaban, Len hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Len-_chan_... Sudah tahu ya soal Rin-_nee_...?" tanya Lenka pelan. "Kenapa.. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memberitahuku?" tanya Len.

Lenka hanya diam, "A-Ayo masuk,_ Kaa_-_san_ ada di dalam," ucap Lenka. Len hanya mengikuti Lenka memasuki tempat bekerjanya dulu itu.

"Ah, Len? Sudah pulang?" tanya _Ba-san_ kaget saat melihat Len memasuki ruang tengah. "_Konichiwa, Ba-san_.." sapa Len pelan. "Ah, duduklah duduklah," ucap Ba-_san_ menyuruh Len duduk.

"Ba-_san_.." panggil Len. "Ya?" tanya Ba-_san_ setelah menyuruh Lenka mengambilkan minuman untuk Len.

"Kenapa.. Tidak seorang pun yang memberitahuku soal Rin?" tanya Len pelan. Masih lumayan shock karena Rin yang tiba-tiba lupa ingatan.

Ba-_san_ terdiam.

"Maaf..." ucap Ba-_san_. "Semuanya... Ji-_san_, Teto-_chan_, Mikuo-_kun_, Mayu-_chan_, Piko-_kun_, juga yang lainnya, tidak ada yang berani memberitahumu... Maaf..." jelas Ba-_san_.

"Kejadiannya juga begitu cepat... Kira-kira 4 minggu yang lalu, tepat pukul setengah 7 malam, Rin meminta ijin pada Ba-_san_ untuk pergi membeli barang, Ji-_san_ menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, tapi Rin menolak, dia bilang kalau ada Teto-_chan_, Mikuo-_kun_, juga yang lainnya, jadi Ba-_san_ mengijinkannya..." tutur Ba-_san_.

"Tapi beberapa jam kemudian, tidak, hanya 1 jam saja, kami mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit, kalau Rin masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan." lanjut Ba-_san_.

Di dalam hati, sekarang, tidak, sudah dari tadi Len merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Rin.

"Tapi Ba-_san_ dan Ji-_san_ tidak melihat satupun teman Rin disitu, baik Teto-_chan_ maupun Mikuo-_kun_. Akhirnya Ba-_san_ menelepon Teto-_chan_. Dan hal yang membuat Ba-_san_ kaget, Teto-_chan_ bilang kalau mereka tidak ada janjian apapun malam itu, begitu juga dengan Mikuo-_kun_ dan yang lainnya. Itu berarti Rin berbohong, malam itu dia keluar sendirian." ucap Ba-_san_.

Len menatap Ba-_san_ kaget.

"J-Jadi..? Rin kemana?" tanya Len.

"Ehm.. Setelah Rin selesai di periksa, dokter yang menangani Rin mengatakan Rin ada datang beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu. Rin... Dia..." ucap Ba-_san_ terputus, Ba-_san_ menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengumpul di ujung matanya itu.

"Rin.. Ternyata dia sudah mengetahui ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi dia tidak memberitahu siapapun... Rin... Dia terkena kanker otak..." ucap Ba-_san_ pelan.

"... B-Bohong..." gumam Len.

Ba-_san_ mengusap air matanya, "Itu kenyataannya Len... Rin terkena kanker otak, dokter yang menangani Rin mengatakan kalau Rin sudah mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Rin tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun... Hiks..."

"D-Dokternya juga bilang... Selain Rin terkena amnesia, umurnya juga tidak akan lebih dari beberapa tahun lagi..."

"BOHONG!" teriak Len tiba-tiba.

Ba-_san_ menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir lebih deras karena mengingat nasib keponakannya itu. Ba-_san_ kemudian menggeleng,

"Ini kenyataannya Len... Memang sangat berat untuk menerimanya..." gumam Ba-_san_.

"Sial.." gumam Len sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Dia marah, marah kepada orang di sekelilingnya karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya sedikitpun tentang masalah ini. Marah kepada orang sekelilingnya karena tidak menjaga Rin. Marah kepada diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Rin. Marah kepada Rin karena... Rin tidak memberitahukan apa yang dia alami pada Len.

"Dokter bilang penyakit Rin masih stadium satu, itu pertanda dia masih bisa di sembuhkan dengan operasi, syukurnya belum masuk tahapan kritis. Satu-satunya syarat untuk operasi adalah Rin harus mempunyai kondisi yang cukup kuat untuk melaksanakan operasi. Hanya itu...," ucap Ba-_san_.

"Tapi itu cukup sulit, penyakit yang di derita Rin agak berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Rin sendiri sering merasa sakit kepala yang sangat menyakitkan, pandangannya tidak tentu, kadang dia bisa melihat, kadang tidak. Juga proses melumpuhnya anggota badan Rin akan lebih cepat daripada yang lain.. Sangat sulit untuk membuat Rin mempunyai kondisi yang stabil agar dia bisa operasi..." lanjut Ba-_san_.

"Tapi masih ada harapan, kan?" tanya Len. Ba-san mengangguk. "Ya, masih ada beberapa tahun untuknya. Kira-kira tiga atau empat tahun..." ucap Ba-_san_.

"Ba-_san_, dimana Rin sekarang tinggal?" tanya Len.

"Dia sudah tinggal bersama orang tuanya, tidak jauh dari sini, Ba-_san_ akan memberikan alamatnya." ucap Ba-_san_ sambil mengambil secarik kertas kemudian menuliskan alamat Rin.

"Rin pasti bisa sembuh kalau kau yang terus mendukungnya. Meski dia lupa ingatan sekarang, Ba-_san_ tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaimu... Kau juga harus semangat, meski Ba-_san_ tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan kalian, tapi Ba-_san_ mengerti apa yang kalian alami sekarang. Kalian pasti bisa bersama terus..." ucap Ba-_san_. "Iya, _arigatou_, Ba-_san_. Umm, aku permisi dulu ya, aku ingin menjenguk Rin. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya, Ba-_san_..." ucap Len.

Setelah berpamitan, Len langsung menuju tempat tinggal Rin sekarang.

Mulai sekarang Len bertekad akan merawat Rin, sampai kondisi Rin cukup kuat untuk menjalani operasi...

Beberapa tahun dari sekarang, yah... Sebelum dia menghilang, Len harus mengubah semuanya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Note.

Um.. Yah... Karena ada yang meminta sequelnya, makanya Saia buat sequelnya. Dan... Gomen kalo mengecewakan.

Saia juga awalnya ga nyangka akan buat rencana death chara seperti ini.. Tapi yahh... Kita lihat saja deh akhirnya nanti.

Last, keep or delete?

Review~


	2. Memories

**Summary : Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/****Death chara maybe?/****Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/****Chapter 2 : Memories./****Bacalah warningnya./RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia**** (Milik Crypton and Yamaha Corp.)****.**** OOC Naegino Rika punya Saia. Cerita ini punya Saia.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Pendeskripsian kurang. Beranta****k****an. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Before She Lost**

**Chapter 2 : Memories**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, don't flames, just click back :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

TING TONG TING TONG

Terlihat Len sedang menekan bel sebuah rumah bergaya barat yang lumayan besar. Beberapa lama, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _Amaranth Pink _sepunggung keluar dari mansion itu, iris _aquamarine_nya menatap Len sebentar, sebelum berjalan mendekati tempat Len berdiri.

"Umm.. Rin nya ada?" tanya Len pelan. Wanita itu menatap Len sebentar, "Ada, kau Len ya?" tanya wanita itu kembali. Len mengangguk, "Saya Kagamine Len, enggg.. Temannya Rin," jawab Len ragu. Bingung menjawab "Teman" atau "Pacar".

"Teman Rin atau pacar Rin?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Len menatap ke samping malu, "Umm.. Saya pacarnya Rin," jawab Len.

Wanita itu tersenyum, Len melihatnya, satu hal yang di pikirkan Len,

'Pasti ibunya Rin...' batin Len.

Cara wanita itu berbicara, cara wanita itu menatap orang, warna matanya, mirip seperti Rin.

"Ah, aku Naegino Rika, ibunya Rin, salam kenal, Len-_kun_," ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membukakan Len pintu gerbang.

"S-Salam kenal juga, Rika-_oba_-_san_," balas Len. "Rin, juga saudariku sering menceritakan tentang dirimu," ucap wanita itu. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kau dan Rin sepertinya akrab, setiap aku menelepon Rin setelah kalian pacaran, dia sering menceritakanmu, kurasa Rin sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_. "Aku juga sangat mencintai Rin," jawab Len langsung.

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin..." lanjut Len dengan nada kecil. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," hibur Rika-_oba_-_san_.

Rika-_oba_-_san_ menatap Len dengan tatapan sedih, dia tahu kalau anaknya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan anak dihadapannya ini selama 2 tahun.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu bersama Rin terus, asal jangan melakukan yang macam-macam sebelum kalian menikah," lanjut Rika-_oba_-_san_ yang membuat Len bahagia, setidaknya tidak sesedih sebelumnya.

Karena sudah seperti mendapat restu kan?

"_Arigatou_, Rika-_oba_-_san_," ucap Len. Rika-_oba_-_san_ hanya tersenyum, "Nah, ini kamar Rin, kalau ada perlu apa-apa, aku ada di lantai bawah," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_ sebelum meninggalkan Len berdiri sendiri di depan kamar Rin.

Pintu kamar Rin terbuat dari kayu jati bercat putih. Len mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan,

"Masuk," jawab sebuah cempreng dari dalam, Len diam sebentar, sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Rin..?" panggil Len pelan, "Anda... Len-_san_, kan?" tanya Rin sambil turun dari kasurnya. "E-Eh, Rin duduk aja," ucap Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk," ucap Rin sambil mempersilahkan Len duduk di sebuah kursi. Len hanya menurut.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya, "Tidak... Hanya pengen lihat keadaan Rin, soalnya udah lama ga ketemu..." jawab Len pelan.

"Oh..."

"Rin sedang apa?" tanya Len setelah mereka saling diam. "Merajut syal,"

"Aku ganggu ya?" tanya Len lagi. Rin mengangguk, "Sangat,"

"K-Kalau begitu maaf, aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Len karena takut mengganggu Rin. Len segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi," ucap Rin datar. "O-Oh..."

Rin tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar, "Tunggu disini," ucap Rin datar. "M-Mau kemana?" tanya Len, Rin hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Akhirnya Len memilih menuruti perintah Rin, untuk menunggu disini. Len hanya duduk kembali di kursi tadi sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Rin.

Penuh dengan barang yang menyangkut jeruk, kecuali pohon jeruk asli tentunya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas air dan beberapa kue kering, "Silahkan," ucap Rin sambil meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil di samping Len duduk, dan Rin kembali duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Rin tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Len pelan. Rin menggeleng, "Aku juga ga punya niat untuk mengingatnya," jawab Rin. "E-Eh?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena kanker otakku, percuma saja mengingat semuanya," lanjut Rin santai. "J-Jangan bercanda," ucap Len.

Len cukup kaget dengan jawaban Rin, "Rin pasti bisa sembuh, Rin harus sembuh, Rin... Harus mengingat semuanya..." gumam Len. Rin mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau siapaku sampai berani mengatur-ngatur diriku?" tanya Rin ketus.

"Y-Ya... Rin harus sembuh karena banyak orang yang menyayangi Rin, Rin juga... Sudah janji denganku.." jawab Len.

"Aku lupa ingatan, jadi lupakan saja apa yang pernah aku janjikan padamu, meski aku tidak tahu aku pernah janji apa sih padamu," ucap Rin enteng. Len menatap Rin kaget.

"T-Tapi... R-Rin sudah janji..." ucap Len dengan ekspresi panik. "Kalau pun aku janji, aku juga tidak akan memenuhinya, lupakan saja soal janjiku," balas Rin santai.

"RIN SUDAH JANJI!" ucap Len dengan keras tiba-tiba. "Rin janji akan bersama denganku terus setelah aku pulang, Rin sudah berjanji banyak hal denganku, Rin... Harus menepatinya!" lanjut Len.

Rin diam sebentar, "Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah berjanji seperti itu, jadi lupakan saja, toh... Bersama denganmu terus? Hidupku sudah tidak lebih dari 3 tahun, sedangkan hidupmu mungkin masih lama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama denganmu terus? Lupakan saja," ucap Rin.

"Keluarlah, aku mau istirahat," ucap Rin sebelum Len berbicara lagi sambil berbaring dan menaikkan selimutnya. Len diam di tempatnya, masih sangat _shock_ dengan ucapan-ucapan Rin tadi.

"Kau tidak mendengar? Aku menyuruhmu keluar, jadi keluarlah! Aku mau istirahat," usir Rin kasar. "I-Iya..." jawab Len dan segera keluar dari kamar Rin.

Setelah Len keluar, Rin mengernyit, 'Anak itu...' batin Rin.

Len menutup pintu kamar Rin pelan, agar tidak mengganggunya.

Apa... Yang dikatakan Rin barusan...?

Itu bukan Rin...

Rin tidak akan mengatakan hal sekejam itu...

Rin sudah berjanji...

Rin pasti akan menepati janjinya...

Janji... Untuk bersama denganku terus...

Banyak hal yang di pikirkan oleh Len sekarang.

"Loh... Len, kan?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Len menoleh ke orang itu, "M-Mayu?"

"Ah, Len! Kenapa ga bilang kalau sudah pulang?" tanya Mayu sambil berjalan mendekati Len.

Dia Mayu, artis yang sudah cukup terkenal, masih ingat? Dia orang yang pernah mengejar-ngejar Len.

"I-Iya..." jawab Len pelan. Mayu memperhatikan ekspresi Len sebentar, "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin..." gumam Mayu.

"T-Tapi, Rin pasti akan sembuh! Kita harus percaya kalau Rin pasti sembuh!" ucap Mayu sambil berusaha tersenyum, dia menyemangati Len.

"Iya..."

Mayu hanya tersenyum miris, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, "Len... Sedang apa di luar? Kenapa ga masuk?" tanya Mayu.

"Rin mau istirahat, dia menyuruhku keluar," jawab Len. Mayu mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian membuka pintu Rin sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik.

"E-Eh? Mayu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Rin mau istirahat," ucap Len. Setelah sampai di dekat kasur Rin, Mayu berhenti.

"Rin!" panggil Mayu. "Apaan sih?" tanya Rin sambil membuka matanya.

"Mayu, keluarlah, Rin mau istirahat," ucap Len. "Len datang menjengukmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk bersikap lembut pada Len kalau dia datang?" tanya Mayu kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus bersikap lembut padanya?" tanya Rin datar. Mayu menghela nafasnya, "Len itu pacarmu, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, setidaknya biarkan dia tetap disini meski kau ingin istirahat," ucap Mayu pelan.

"Memang apa spesialnya kalau pacar? Toh aku lupa ingatan, jadi lupakan saja apa hubunganku dengan kalian," ucap Rin.

"Rin, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Len sangat menyayangimu, bagi Len, kau sangat berharga. Jangan membuatnya sedih..." balas Mayu. Rin menghela nafas, "Iya iya," ucapnya. Mayu hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, duduklah Len, Rin tidak apa-apa kok kalau sekedar mengobrol," ucap Mayu. Rin hanya mencibir kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kalau Rin mau tidur, tidur saja..." ucap Len. Rin tidak menjawab ucapan Len tadi, dan mengambil sebuah jeruk yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh ya, Piko nanti juga mau datang loh, Rin," ucap Mayu sambil duduk di tepi kasur Rin. "Piko? Yang mana?" tanya Rin sambil memakan jeruknya.

"Um.. Utatane Piko, yang rambutnya berwarna putih," jawab Mayu. "Oh... Makhluk itu..." gumam Rin. Mayu hanya tertawa kecil.

Rin kemudian menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari sebuah tempat agar bisa membuang biji jeruknya,

"Buang saja di tanganku," tawar Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya di dekat Rin. Rin mengernyit, kemudian membuang biji jeruknya di tangan Len.

"R-Rin! Ga boleh seperti itu, jorok tahu! Setidaknya buang di _tissue_ kek," omel Mayu. "Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Rin... Ada apa?" tanya Len saat melihat Rin tiba-tiba diam. "Rin?" panggil Mayu saat Rin tetap diam.

"Riiiiin!" panggil Len lagi, Rin tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya, "Rin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Len panik.

"Sakit..." gumam Rin. "K-Ke rumah sakit!" ucap Mayu. Len segera menggendong Rin dan berlari ke lantai bawah, di ikuti Mayu.

"Rika-_oba_-_san_! Aku dan Len membawa Rin ke rumah sakit, Rika-_oba_-_san_ tunggu di rumah saja ya! Kami akan segera kabari tentang Rin nanti," ucap Mayu sambil berlari keluar mengikuti Len.

"T-Tolong jaga Rin!" ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_.

"Pakai mobilku saja, kau yang menyetir," ucap Mayu sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, Len menggendong Rin masuk ke mobil itu dan menidurkannya di kursi bagian tengah, sementara Len duduk di bagian setirnya dan Mayu di samping Rin.

Len segera menghidupkan mobil itu dan melaju menuju rumah sakit yang terdekat, seingatnya, rumah sakit disini masih belum berubah letaknya. Sementara selama perjalanan Rin merintih kesakitan.

"R-Rin! Tenanglah," ucap Mayu panik. Rin mulai menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Sakit..." gumam Rin lagi.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Len langsung menggendong Rin menuju UGD dan di serahkan kepada dokter yang bertugas.

"Kenapa... Rin tiba-tiba begini? Kemarin... Sejak kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja..." gumam Mayu. "D-Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Len khawatir. Mayu hanya diam, pertanda tidak tahu.

Karena yang Mayu tahu, sejak Rin mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan, Rin selalu normal-normal saja, tidak pernah ada keluhan kelelahan, sakit atau semacamnya.

Mayu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Halo? Piko! Rin sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang, kalau kau ingin menjenguk ke rumahnya, kau bisa datang kesini," ucap Mayu, setelah mendapat jawaban, Mayu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Mereka kemudian hanya diam, menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Rin keluar.

"Rin kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. "A-Ah! Piko. Rin... Engga tahu, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja mengeluh sakit di kepalanya, dan... Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit." jelas Mayu.

'Kami?' pikir Piko. Piko segera menoleh ke orang yang daritadi berdiri di samping Mayu.

"Len?!" ucap Piko. Len hanya diam, terlalu sibuk memikirkan Rin.

"Ah, itu, kudengar dari yang lain, Len sudah pulang daritadi pagi, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu," ucap Mayu. "A-Ah, _daijobu_..." balas Piko.

Piko hanya memperhatikan Len dengan diam. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, yaitu saat di sekolah, karena saat Len di bandara, Piko tidak menemuinya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dokter yang menangani Rin keluar dari ruang rawat yang digunakan untuk merawat Rin.

"Naegino-_san_ hanya kelelahan, tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hanya saja, usahakan lain kali jangan membuat Naegino-_san_ berpikir terlalu keras, itu dapat mengakibatkan sakit lagi di bagian kepalanya," jelas dokter yang menangani Rin, Shion Kaito.

"Naegino-_san_ bisa begini karena dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingatnya. Seperti.. Yah... Sebuah ingatan kecil muncul di kepalanya, dan sepertinya Naegino-san memaksakan diri untuk mengingat semua bagian dari ingatan kecilnya itu, dan mengakibatkan dirinya berpikir keras." lanjut dokter berambut biru itu.

"A-Ah, iya, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Shion-_san_. Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Mayu. Shion-_san_ mengangguk, "Tentu, dia harus di rawat disini dulu, jadi jangan dibawa pulang. Nanti malam jam 8 aku akan datang dan mengecek keadaan Naegino-_san_ lagi," ucap Shion-_san_ dan berjalan pergi.

Mayu segera menarik Len dan Piko masuk.

"Rin..." gumam Mayu sedih. Rin sekarang terbaring di atas kasur di ruangan itu dengan mata tertutup dan muka yang bisa dibilang lumayan pucat. Di tangan kanannya terpasang sebuah infus.

"Dia... Tidak akan kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya Len lagi. "Dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa... Percayalah..." ucap Piko.

"A-Aku akan menjemput Rika-_oba_-_san_, kalian tunggu disini saja," ucap Mayu. Piko hanya mengangguk.

Piko menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang menatap Rin dengan tatapan khawatir, dia segera mengambil dua buah kursi dan menariknya ke dekat kasur Rin.

"Duduklah," ucap Piko. Len hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi itu.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin, "Dia tidak akan apa-apa kok, tenang saja, Rin pasti sembuh," hibur Piko.

"Ini semua... Salahku.." gumam Len. Piko hanya bisa diam, dalam hati, dia juga cukup kesal karena Len menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Rin, meski dia tahu kalau Len sangat mencintai Rin, tetap saja Len tidak menjaga Rin.

"Tapi... Kenapa Rin tiba-tiba merasa sakit ya? Seperti yang Mayu bilang... Yah, Rin tidak pernah mengeluh sakit atau apapun sebelumnya." ucap Piko.

"Ah ya, sikap Rin memang menjadi agak kasar, tapi jangan berubah pikiran, Rin pasti kembali seperti semula kalau dia mengingat semuanya," lanjut Piko, berusaha membuat Len tenang.

"Rin bilang... Dia tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa..." gumam Len. Piko diam sebentar, berusaha mencari balasan yang tepat untuk ucapan Len tadi,

"Mungkin karena dia merasa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi karena kanker otaknya, tapi Rin pasti akan mengingat semuanya, Rin juga pasti akan sembuh dari kanker otaknya," ucap Piko kemudian.

"Iya..." gumam Len lirih. Mereka kembali hening, Len terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, sedangkan Piko, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Rin sangat mencintaimu, buktinya, selama kau pergi, dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan setiap laki-laki, kadang aku jadi iri denganmu," ucap Piko sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha menghibur Len.

"Tapi kau pacar pertamanya," ucap Len. "Tidak peduli pacar pertama atau bukan, mungkin kau bukan yang pertama untuknya, tapi kau yang terakhir untuknya," balas Piko.

"M-Maksudku, kalian akan pacaran, kemudian menikah, itu maksudku," lanjut Piko buru-buru, takut kalau Len salah paham.

"Kau... Masih menyukai Rin?" tanya Len. "Ya, aku masih menyukainya," jawab Piko terus terang. Len menatap Piko sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Rin.

Len kemudian mendengus kesal, Piko hanya tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, Rin hanya menganggapku sebagai '_nii_-_san_'nya, jadi jangan khawatir. Tapi kalau kau berani menyakiti Rin, jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Rin begitu saja padamu," ucap Piko.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Rin, mulai sekarang, sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi, aku akan terus menjaganya dan mencintainya. Jadi jangan harap Rin akan bersama denganmu," balas Len langsung. Piko hanya tersenyum.

"Ngh..." gumam Rin pelan. Perlahan, dia membuka iris _aquamarine_nya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengucek matanya.

Rin menatap sekeliling, kemudian memegangi kepalanya. "Apa... Yang terjadi?" tanya Rin pelan. "Rin tadi pingsan, jadi aku dan Mayu membawa Rin kesini..." jawab Len. Rin mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Dimana _Kaa_-_san_?" tanya Rin. "Rika-_oba_-_san_ sedang dalam perjalanan kesini," jawab Len. Rin mendengus, "A-Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Rika-_oba_-_san_ memang khawatir dengan keadaanmu, jadi lain kali jangan membuatnya khawatir lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Piko tiba-tiba. Rin menoleh ke arah Piko, "Aku tahu," ucap Rin kemudian.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya lagi, kemudian menutup matanya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rin, jangan terlalu banyak pikir, kau bisa seperti sekarang karena kau memaksakan pikiranmu, kau tidak ingin membuat _Kaa_-_san_mu khawatir, kan?" ucap Piko tiba-tiba. "Iya iya," jawab Rin kemudian berusaha tidak memaksakan pikirannya, hanya untuk tidak drop lagi, agar _Kaa_-_san_nya tidak khawatir.

"Rin.. Lapar? Mau makan?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, "Aku ingin... _Tempura_ dan Sup _Miso_...?" jawab Rin ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len saat melihat ekspresi Rin yang aneh. "Rasanya.."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Piko tiba-tiba. Rin hanya mengangguk, Len memasang tampang heran.

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Beberapa ingatan kembali muncul kembali di ingatan Rin, meski hanya sedikit. Tapi kalau Rin memaksakan untuk mencari ingatannya yang lain, itu akan membuatnya berpikir lebih keras, dan membuatnya drop lagi," ucap Piko pada Len.

"Ingatan itu bisa muncul jika kejadian yang di alaminya pernah terjadi di masa lalunya, dan kejadian itu sangat penting dan selalu di ingat oleh Rin. Seperti... Ingatan yang tak akan terlupakan mungkin?" lanjut Piko.

Len berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah mengerti sekarang.

Seperti kata Piko, jika kejadian yang di alami Rin sekarang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, maka ingatan Rin akan semakin jelas baginya. Hanya dengan satu syarat, asal kejadian yang di alami oleh Rin pernah terjadi, sangat penting, dan tidak akan di lupakan oleh Rin. Itu saja.

Kalau daritadi Rin memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya karena sebuah ingatan muncul, itu berarti Rin selalu mengingat tentang kejadian itu. Bukankah kejadian seperti tadi pernah terjadi pada Rin dan Len? Kejadian saat Rin sedang sakit dan Rin memerintah Len untuk melakukan ini-itu, bahkan sampai menggunakan tangan Len untuk membuang biji jeruk.

Itu kejadian penting bagi Rin, dan Rin selalu mengingatnya. Ya, Len senang karena Rin mengingatnya.

"Jadi..? Rin mau makan? Aku akan mengambilkan bubur untukmu, Len akan menemanimu disini," ucap Piko. "Kenapa harus bubur?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Piko sambil berjalan keluar. Rin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rin sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati Len menatapinya terus. Len cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucap Len.

Rin hanya segera menoleh ke arah lain. "Oh ya, Rin mau kuliah dimana nanti?" tanya Len. "Kata Kaa-san di Yamaha _University_, meski rasanya tidak perlu sih, toh aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku nantinya," jawab Rin.

Sekarang giliran Len mendengus kesal, "Rin pasti sembuh, bukannya bisa sembuh kalau di operasi? Hanya saja kondisi Rin sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi, tapi Rin pasti bisa sembuh." ucap Len.

"Terserah apa katamu," ucap Rin. Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Rin!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba sambil mendobrak pintu. "Um? Kaa-_san_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kelelahan?" tanya Rika-_oba_-_san_ sambil menghampiri anaknya itu. "Um, aku tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-_san_, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Rin.

Rika-_oba_-_san_ segera memeluk Rin, "Kau ini..." gumam Rika-_oba_-_san_

"Permisi," ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar rawat Rin. Itu Piko.

"Ah, Rika-_oba_-_san_, aku dan Piko harus segera pergi, kami masih ada jadwal," ucap Mayu saat melihat Piko datang. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemani Rin tadi," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_.

"_Jaa ne_! Rin, Len, Rika-_oba_-_san_," ucap Piko. Kemudian mereka segera pergi.

"Kaa-_san_... Aku mau pulang," ucap Rin tiba-tiba. "Tidak boleh pulang dulu, kata dokter Rin masih harus istirahat disini," potong Len. Riba-_oba_-_san_ mengangguk. "Kau harus istirahat dulu," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kaa-_san_ masih ada pekerjaan kan? Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja kok sendiri," ucap Rin. "Aku akan menemani Rin," sambung Len. Rin hanya menatap Len sebentar dengan tatapan tajam sebelum menoleh kembali ke_ Kaa_-_san_nya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam Kaa-_san_ akan datang lagi, Rin hati-hati ya, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung kabari Kaa-_san_," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_ sambil mengecup kening Rin, kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Rin.

"Kau sudah kenal Mayu dan Piko berapa lama?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. "U-Um... Sekitar 2 tahun," jawab Len. "Kenapa?" sambung Len.

Rin menggeleng, "Kalau aku, sudah kenal dengan mereka berapa lama?" tanya Rin lagi. Len berpikir sebentar, "Sepertinya sekitar 2 tahun juga. Soalnya waktu itu Mayu dan Piko adalah murid pindahan ke sekolah kita waktu masih kelas 10 di Crypton _Academy_," jawab Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, "Kalau aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama?" tanya Rin lagi. "Engg... Sebenarnya kita sudah satu kelas sejak 6 SD, tapi kita dekat ketika kelas 10." jawab Len.

"Sedekat apa?" tanya Rin lagi. Len tersenyum pelan, "Sangat dekat," jawab Len.

"Kau... Pasti tahu semua tentangku, kan?" tanya Rin. "Kurasa iya," jawab Len.

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Rin sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanku dulu sebelum lupa ingatan? Siapa saja orang yang dekat denganku? Apa saja yang pernah kulakukan denganmu waktu dulu?" tanya Rin panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Len balik. Rin menatap Len dengan kesal, satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Len, 'Lucu'.

"Kau ingin aku memaksa diriku untuk memikirkannya?" tanya Rin kembali. "Bu-bukan begi-"

"Jawab saja,"

Len menghela nafas, "Baiklah,"

"Rin itu... Pas kita pertama kali bertemu di rumah _Ba_-_san_, waktu itu Rin dititipkan di rumah_ Ba_-_san_ oleh orang tua Rin karena harus bekerja di luar negri, dan waktu itu aku adalah _baby sitter_nya Lenka,"

"Rin agak galak, tapi baik. Waktu itu di sekolah, ada murid pindahan, yaitu Teto, Kasane Teto. Kemudian ada Mayu dan Piko, ketika pindah ke sekolah kita, Mayu dan Piko sudah menjadi artis."

"Rin dekat dengan Teto, juga Piko. Sementara Mayu sering... Er... Mengejarku. Aku pernah membentak Mayu, tapi Rin malah marah padaku karena aku membentak perempuan,"

"Kemudian... Aku mulai suka sama Rin, makin hari makin suka. Kemudian waktu itu sekolah mengadakan acara rekoleksi, Piko menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin, dan Rin menerimanya, kemudian kalian jadian,"

"Tepat saat itu, orang tuaku memintaku pergi ke Australia, awalnya aku tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya aku setuju. Pas di bandara, Rin menemuiku... Dan Rin mengatakan banyak hal, Rin mengatakan Rin mencintaiku dan akan menungguku kembali dari Australia,"

"Kita jadian, kita menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, kita hanya sering teleponan dan berkirim _e-mail_. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih 2 tahun, dan ketika aku pulang dari Australia, Rin... Lupa ingatan,"

Len hanya tersenyum miris. "Begitu?" tanya Rin, Len hanya mengangguk. Rin diam sebentar,

"Siapa saja yang dekat denganku waktu dulu?" tanya Rin.

"Ada aku, Teto, Mikuo, Piko, SeeU, Gumi, dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya," jawab Len. "Bagaimana dengan Mayu? Apa dia dekat denganku?" tanya Rin.

"Kurasa tidak terlalu, karena waktu itu Mayu sempat memusuhi Rin karena aku menyukai Rin. Tapi ketika Mayu di _bully_, Rin membelanya, meski secara tidak langsung," jelas Len.

"Lalu, sejauh apa hubunganku denganmu? Apa saja yang pernah terjadi dengan kita?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Kita sudah jadian kurang lebih 2 tahun. Banyak hal yang terjadi, karena dulu setiap pulang sekolah aku harus menjaga Lenka, kita sering pulang sekolah sama-sama," ucap Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, "_Arigatou_, penjelasannya,"' ucap Rin. "Jadi... Rin sekarang menganggap kita masih pacaran atau tidak...?" tanya Len pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi untuk sementara, bisakah kau menganggap kita hanya sebatas teman?" tanya Rin. Len menunduk sebentar, "Tentu," jawab Len kemudian sambil tersenyum...terpaksa.

Rin hanya mengangguk, "Tapi... Rin mau berjanji kan, kalau Rin pasti bisa sembuh?" tanya Len. Rin menatap Len sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin aku akan berusaha," jawab Rin kemudian.

Len tersenyum, "Dan selama Rin masih lupa ingatan, bahkan sampai Rin sembuh, bolehkah aku bersama Rin terus? T-Tidak harus pacaran sih, tapi aku ingin berada di samping Rin terus..." ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Len tersenyum, meski Rin bersikap kasar padanya untuk kedua kalinya, dia akan tetap mencintai Rin.

Other Side

"Mayu-_san_, 15 menit lagi," ucap seseorang berpakaian hitam kepada Mayu yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias sambil memainkan _handphone_nya, "Iya,"

Dia Mayu, dan sebentar lagi, dia akan naik ke atas panggung dan menghibur semua penggemarnya. 18 tahun, umur yang cukup muda untuk seorang artis.

"_Moshi moshi_, Teto-_chan_!" seru Mayu saat orang yang sedang di teleponnya menjawab panggilannya.

"Ano, Rin sedang ada di rumah sakit, bisakah kau menjenguknya? Len juga ada di sana," ucap Mayu.

"Maaf Mayu-_chan_, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, mungkin aku akan menjenguknya nanti,_"_ balas Teto. "O-Oh, baiklah, tapi jenguklah dia ya, dia membutuhkan teman saat ini," ucap Mayu.

"Hm," ucap Teto kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Mayu yang dulu benci pada Rin, sekarang menjadi orang yang paling khawatir dengan Rin setelah Len dan orang tua Rin.

Meskipun Mayu adalah seorang artis, dia juga punya idola, yaitu Rin sendiri. Meski Rin tidak punya bakat istimewa, tapi Mayu sangat mengidolakannya. Rin yang bijaksana, pengertian, setia, baik, juga seorang teman yang baik.

Berkat Rin, Mayu bisa mengubah sikapnya, menjadi lebih baik dan mempunyai banyak teman, berbeda dengan Mayu dulu yang kasar, pemaksa, dan banyak di benci.

Setelah mendapat panggilan sekali lagi, Mayu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengambil_ microphone_ dan langsung naik ke atas panggung, di sambut sorakkan, teriakkan, dan tepuk tangan dari para penggemarnya.

Mayu mulai menyandungkan lagu andalannya, dia adalah penyanyi yang sukses sekarang.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang berdurasi sekitar tiga menit itu, Mayu tersenyum sebentar sebelum turun dari panggung. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Mayu menoleh ke arah jam dinding, pukul lima sore, dia berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, untuk menjenguk Rin. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dan memasuki mobil pribadinya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempat konsernya.

Dengan penyamaran, dia berhasil sampai ke mobilnya dengan tenang, 'Pergi beli _pancake_ buat Rin dulu ah...' pikir Mayu sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju sebuah toko kue. Dia tahu kalau Rin suka jeruk, dan sebuah _Pancake Orange_ pasti akan membuat Rin senang.

Setelah sampai, dia segera turun, tetap dengan penyamarannya. "1_ Pancake Orange_, 1 _Pancake Banana_ dan 2_ Pancake Strawberry_," pesan Mayu kepada pelayannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Mayu memainkan _handphone_nya, mengecek pemberitahuan dari perawat tentang keadaan Rin. Mayu selalu memantau keadaan Rin meski dia tidak di dekat Rin.

Tiba-tiba Mayu mendengar suara beberapa gadis yang sedang tertawa dengan keras, karena merasa bising, Mayu menoleh ke sekumpulan orang itu.

Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ini tempat umum? Itu yang Mayu pikirkan.

Mayu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, merasa familiar dengan salah satu gadis di situ.

"Te..to?" gumam Mayu.

'Bukannya tadi dia bilang dia sedang sibuk?'

Mayu mendekati tempat duduk Teto, "Teto-_chan_," panggil Mayu. Teto menoleh ke arah Mayu, "Um? Siapa ya?" tanya Teto.

Mayu melepas kacamata hitam dan topinya, membuat semua pelanggan menoleh ke arahnya. "Inikah yang kau sebut dengan 'sibuk'?" tanya Mayu dengan nada kesal dan cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang yang berpikir akan mendekati Mayu untuk meminta tanda tangan diam sebentar.

"A-Aku..." "Rin sedang _drop_, dia di rumah sakit sekarang, kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya? Bukankah kau teman baiknya?" tanya Mayu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjenguk Rin terus, Rin selalu _drop_, masa' aku harus menjenguknya setiap waktu?" tanya Teto kembali.

"T-Tapi... Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjenguknya, sudah hampir sebulan kau tidak pernah menjenguknya di rumah, atau menemaninya saat _check up_ di rumah sakit!" ucap Mayu keras.

"Dia juga sudah lupa padaku, untuk apa aku terlalu khawatir dengannya, sebentar lagi dia juga akan... Yah... _Death_," ucap Teto santai. Mayu membelalakkan matanya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di berikan Mayu kepada Teto, "Kau bilang apa? Bukankah Rin selama ini teman baikmu? Rin juga pasti akan sembuh!" bentak Mayu sambil menahan air matanya.

Yah, Teto sudah banyak berubah sekarang.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa juga, hah?" balas Teto setengah membentak. "Setidaknya temani dia ketika _check up_, atau jenguk dia!" balas Mayu. "Dia sudah dewasa sekarang! Dia juga punya orang tua yang menemaninya!"

"Bukankah dulu Rin selalu membantumu ketika kau sedang sudah? Bukankah Rin dulu selalu membelamu ketika kau di _bully_? Bukankah Rin yang membantu hubunganmu dengan Mikuo ketika kalian sedang bertengkar?! Sadar Teto! Kau sudah banyak berubah sekarang!" balas Mayu keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersadar, bahwa ini adalah tempat umum.

"Terserah padamu saja," ucap Mayu, kemudian pergi mengambil barang beliannya dan segera keluar dari toko itu, meninggalkan Teto yang masih diam disana.

"Aku duluan," ucap Teto kemudian sambil mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kumpulan orang itu.

~Before She Lost~

"Permisi," ucap Mayu pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar rawat Rin. Mayu melihat Rin sedang tidur, dan di sampingnya ada Len yang sedang duduk.

"Rin tidur ya?" tanya Mayu sambil berjalan mendekat, Len hanya mengangguk. "Ah ya, aku bawa _Pancake Banana_, Len mau?" tanya Mayu sambil mengambil piring. "Bolehlah," balas Len.

Mayu segera memberikannya pada Len, dan mengambil kursi kemudian duduk di dekat kasur Rin.

"Tadi aku melihat Teto," ucap Mayu sambil memakan _pancake strawberry_nya. "Ada apa dengan Teto?" tanya Len. Mayu diam sebentar, kemudian menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia... Berubah banyak ya..." gumam Len. Mayu hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Mikuo?" tanya Len.

"Setahuku, hubungannya dan Teto sedang bermasalah sekarang," ucap Mayu. "Tapi dia tidak banyak berubah, dia masih sama seperti dulu menurutku," lanjut Mayu.

"Kemudian... Dia tidak memberitahumu soal Rin karena dia takut menganggumu, jadi kuharap kau tidak marah padanya. Dia juga punya banyak masalah sekarang, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, orang tuanya sedang bertengkar, dia masih belum menentukan akan masuk ke universitas mana karena menunggumu, juga ditambah masalahnya dengan Teto, itu yang aku tahu," ucap Mayu.

"Dia... Tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku..." gumam Len. "Kau bodoh ya? Mana mungkin dia memberitahumu? Dia tahu kau sedang sibuk, makanya dia tidak mungkin memberitahumu, " ucap Mayu.

"Kalian berteman baikkan sejak kecil?" tanya Mayu sambil tersenyum, Len mengangguk. "Kalian belum berbicara panjang kan sejak kau pulang? Mungkin dia sedang berada di tempat kerjanya sekarang, hotelOrchadz, itu milik ayahnya, kan? Akhir-akhir ini, Mikuo sering kesana untuk mempelajari bisnis ayahnya," ucap Mayu. "Temuilah dia sebentar, aku akan menjaga Rin," lanjut Mayu.

"Percaya padaku, Mikuo juga penting untukmu, kan?" potong Mayu sebelum Len menolah. "Baiklah, aku pinjam mobilmu dulu, dan tolong jaga Rin," ucap Len. Mayu hanya memberikan kunci mobilnya, "Tentu, aku akan menjaga Rin," ucap Mayu.

Len segera keluar dari rumah sakit, dan menuju tempat Mikuo berada.

Hei, teman itu juga penting, kan? Bukan hanya cinta, kau juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa teman, tempatmu bersandar ketika tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa kau percaya.

Setelah sampai, Len segera turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya dan mencari Mikuo.

Hotel Orchadz, sebuah hotel bintang 5 milik orang tua Mikuo, dan akan diwariskan untuk Mikuo.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan ketika Len baru memasuki hotel itu. "Um, aku sedang mencari Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo. Apa dia ada disini?" tanya Len.

"Oh, Tuan Mikuo, sebentar, akan Saya panggilkan. Atas nama siapa ya?" tanya pelayan itu. "Kagamine Len," jawab Len singkat.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk sebentar," ucap pelayan itu sambil mempersilahkan Len duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawab Len. Mikuo segera duduk di depan seberang Len. "Jadi... Hatsune Mikuo, orang yang selalu mengerjaiku dulu adalah pemilik hotel ini?" tanya Len. Mikuo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Katakan saja ada apa," ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa. "Aku cuma ingin minta maaf," ucap Len terus terang. "Maksudnya?" tanya Mikuo bingung.

"Kau punya banyak masalah kan selama aku pergi? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku?" tanya Len. Mikuo diam sebentar, "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu, kau juga sibuk kan disana?" ucap Mikuo.

"Ngomong apa sih? Aku ini sahabatmu, bukankah kau sudah janji akan menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku?" tanya Len kesal. Mikuo hanya tertawa, "Iya iya, lain kali aku akan cerita deh," ucap Mikuo kemudian.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf, karena tidak memberitahumu soal Rin..." ucap Mikuo. "Sudahlah, aku mengerti," ucap Len. Mikuo hanya tersenyum, kemudian mereka mengobrol sebentar.

"Eh? Rin sedang di rumah sakit?" tanya Mikuo. Len mengangguk, "Aku... Tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, jadi tidak sempat menjenguknya, kadang aku hanya bertanya pada Mayu," ucap Mikuo.

"Rin tiba-tiba _drop_ lagi tadi, dan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit, jam 8 nanti dia baru akan di cek lagi keadaanya," ucap Len. "Aku akan datang kalau aku sempat," ucap Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih, ah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Len sambil berdiri.

Mikuo mengangguk, "Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan menjenguk Rin, terima kasih juga sudah mau mampir melihatku," ucap Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum, kemudian keluar dari hotel itu.

Rin yang sakit,

Len yang tetap bersabar,

Mikuo yang menghadapi banyak cobaan,

Teto yang berubah,

Bisakah mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kembali seperti empat orang yang selalu bersama...

"Rin... _Gomenasai_..."

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Okeh, sekarang bales review~

**Karenchii**

Yaa, nasib Len memang malang #plak. Ah, kalo soal deathchara sih... Tergantung sitkond aja yah! :D. Okeh, ini uda apdet~! Makasi reviewnya~!

**Hitomi-chan**

Hahaha, okeeh! Ini uda apdet, makasi reviewnya~! :)

**HayaaShigure-kun**

Ah, iya nih, Saia buat sequelnya XD. Okeh, ini uda apdet, maaf ya apdetnya lama~! Arigatou atas reviewnya~!

**Miidori**

Yak, dan Saia disini untuk membalas review XD #eh. Ah? Makasiiiiiiii! XD. Jangankan oleh-oleh buat Anda, Saia aja ga dii kasi #eh. Di enter ya? Akan Saia perbaiki lain kali~! Makasi sarannya! Ah, makasi juga uda fave dan mau review~! XD

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Okeh, ini uda apdet! Makasi reviewnya~!

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Chiao-chaaaan! Akari-chaaaaan! XD Wahh.. Lagi sensi yaa? Iyaa deh #eh. Soal ending, jujur Saia masih belum tahu mau gimana #plak. Okeh, review tidak memaksa kokk XD, review aja kalo sempet XD. Yosh, ini uda apdet! Makasi reviewnya~!

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Yak, ini uda di lanjut, makasi review dan favenya ya~!

**Stida Otoejinsei**

Ah, iya kah? XD Yak, ini uda apdet, makasi ya reviewnya~!

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Yo! Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san! XD. Yap, ini sequelnya, kalo disingkat, singkatannya BSL juga lohh #cengarcengir. Hahaha, Saia juga kanker kalo dipikir-pikir #eh. Ini uda apdet~! Makasi review dan favenya ya~

**Djo**

Hahaha, ga tau juga tuh XD #eh. Makasi reviewnya~!

**alfianonymous22**

Ah, iya, ini uda di lanjutin, maaf ya apdetnya lama. Kalo soal deathchara, Saia masih blum tau mau gimana XD. Tunggu aja ya~! Makasi reviewnya~

**Karen White**

Hahaha, iya tuh... Seperti ke reset gitu, padahal uda susah payah XD. Hahahaha.. Okay, ini uda apdet, tapi maaf yaa kalo lama! Makasi reviewnya~!

**billa neko**

Inii lanjutannya~! Gomen yaa lama banget X(. Makasi uda mw nunggu dan review~! Makasi juga smangatny XD

**Shinichi Rukia**

Iya nihh Saia buat sequelnya :)). Saia memang suka buat Len menderita (￣▽￣) #plak. Ehm, okeh okeh, soal death chara Saia masih belum tau loh, hehehe XD. Makasi uda ngereview yaa~!

_**Makasi semua atas reviewnya~!**_

Author's Teritorial

Dan... Beginilah chapter dua, sepertinya membosankan ya? Karena ini Memories, seperti mereka menceritakan kembali apa saja yang mereka alami.

Kemudian, hotel Orchadz, itu adalah nama hotel di dekat tempat tinggal Saia (￣▽￣)

Lalu... Gomen karena lama apdet, hehehe... Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Saia juga tidak tahu kapan apdetnya, tapi Saia janji ga akan lebih dari 3 minggu deh! Soalnya Saia sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Last, habis baca, boleh tinggalkan review?

Makasi atas review sebelumnya~!


	3. Memories (2)

**Summary : Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/****Death chara maybe?/****Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/****Chapter 3 : Memories (2)./****Bacalah warningnya./RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia**** (Milik Crypton and Yamaha Corp.)****.**** OOC Naegino Rika punya Saia. Cerita ini punya Saia.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Pendeskripsian kurang. Beranta****k****an. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Before She Lost**

**Chapter 3 : Memories (2).**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, just click back :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Permisi," ucap seorang pria berambut hijau _tosca_ sambil membuka sebuah pintu kamar rawat bernomor 27—kamar milik Rin. Dan pria berambut hijau_ tosca_ tadi adalah Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo.

"_Oyasumi_, Rika-_oba_-_san_, Kirio-_oji_-_san_, Len, Rin," sapa Mikuo. "Ah, Mikuo-_kun_," gumam Rika-_oba_-_san_. "Siapa?" tanya Rin.

Kirio-_oji_-_san_, atau Naegino Kirio, ayah Rin, rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde_, sama seperti milik Rin, dan matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?" jawab Mikuo sambil mendekati Rin dan memberikan Rin kantong plastik yang Mikuo bawa dari tadi. "Untukmu, semoga cepat sembuh," ucap Mikuo.

"Oh iya... Makasi," jawab Rin sambil mengambil kantong plastik itu dan melihat isinya, beberapa botol jus jeruk dan beberapa kue jeruk.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikuo. "Dokter bilang aku sudah baikkan, sesudah pengambilan obat nanti, aku boleh pulang," ucap Rin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah, Mikuo-_kun_," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_. Mikuo hanya mengangguk. "Um, Rin, Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ akan pergi mengambil obat, kamu tunggu disini saja." ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_ sambil berdiri.

Rin hanya mengangguk, "Jadi...? Len, kau akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Mikuo setelah Rika-oba-san dan Kirio-oji-san keluar. "Sama seperti Rin, di Yamaha _University_," jawab Len. "Jurusan?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Len diam sebentar, "Rin kuliah jurusan apa nanti?" tanya Len kemudian.

"Permusikkan," jawab Rin singkat. "Baiklah, aku juga akan kuliah di Yamaha_ University_, jurusan Permusikkan. Kau?" ucap Len sambil bertanya balik. "Tentu saja di Yamaha _University_ juga, aku sudah berjanji akan kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu, kan? Tapi kurasa aku akan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi," jawab Mikuo panjang lebar.

Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil formulir pendaftarannya besok untukmu," ucap Mikuo. "_Arigatou_, Mikuo,"

Len tahu, kalau sahabatnya yang berambut hijau _tosca_ ini tidak berubah, tetap lebih dewasa darinya, dan pengertian. Meski Mikuo sudah menyembunyikan hal penting dari Len, itu demi kebaikkan Len juga, kan?

Karena kalau Mikuo memberitahukannya, mungkin Len tidak akan menerima kelulusannya karena pulang ke Jepang. Karena waktu Rin kecelakaan, Len sedang masa ujian terakhirnya.

"Jadi... Kau dan Teto bertengkar?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Tidak bertengkar sih... Tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku karena jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," jawab Mikuo ragu. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Len lagi. Mikuo mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak tahu.

"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, setiap pagi harus mengikuti Tou-_san_ pergi ke tempat bekerja sampai malam. Karena aku harus mempelajari bisnisnya, lalu ketika aku mulai kuliah nanti, aku masih harus terus memantau bisnis Tou-_san_, kurasa aku tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk Teto." jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya Teto mengerti kesibukanmu.." gumam Len. Mikuo menggeleng, dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Teto dan menganggap Teto egois. Tapi bagaimanapun, kenyataannya Teto memang egois.

"Teto itu siapa?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. "Teto, Kasane Teto. Rambutnya berwarna merah _magenta _dan di ikat dua, kenal?" jelas Mikuo sambil bertanya. Rin diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya di bentak oleh beberapa orang," ucap Rin. "Teto? Di bentak oleh beberapa orang?" tanya Mikuo. Rin mengangguk, "Gadis yang berambut merah _magenta_ di ikat dua, kan? Aku sering melihat dia di bentak saat di kelas, juga dia seperti sering menatapku dari jauh," jelas Rin.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Len pada Mikuo. Mikuo menggeleng pelan, "Aku pisah kelas dengannya sejak kelas 12," ucap Mikuo kemudian. "Pasti ada yang salah dengannya," lanjut Mikuo.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Rin terbuka, "Ayo kita pulang," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_. Rin hanya mengangguk dan turun dari kasurnya, infusnya sudah di lepas.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, semoga cepat sembuh Rin, _jaa ne minna_," ucap Mikuo sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar. "Mikuo-_kun_ tidak singgah ke rumah dulu?" tanya Rika-_oba_-_san_ tiba-tiba. Mikuo menggeleng, "Aku akan pergi kapan-kapan," ucapnya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Setelah itu, Rika-_oba_-_san_, Kirito-_oji_-_san_ dan Rin juga Len masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kendarai Kirito dan pulang ke rumah.

~Before She Lost~

"Rika-_oba_-_san_, Kirito-_oji_-_san_, aku pulang dulu," ucap Len. "Kenapa tidak mau menginap saja? Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas, sudah malam," tawar Rika-_oba_-_san_. Len menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan datang lagi besok. _Oyasumi_, Rika-_oba_-_san_, Kirito-_oji_-_san_," ucap Len kemudian keluar dari rumah itu. Rin sendiri sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," peringat Rika-_oba_-_san_.

Len berjalan kaki ke apartementnya, tidak berniat untuk memanggil taksi atau apapun sama sekali.

Setelah sampai di _apartement_nya, Len berpikir untuk mandi sebentar.

DRRT DRRT

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Len bergetar.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Len..." panggil suara dari seberang.

"Ya?"

"Gue kecelakaan..."

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Aku kesana sekarang, jangan kemana-mana!"

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Len segera mengambil _handphone_ dan mencari kunci mobilnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Len baru sadar kalau dia tidak mempunyai mobil di Jepang.

Segera dia turun dan memanggil taksi, syukur saja masih ada taksi meski sudah jam 11 malam.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan—Rumah Sakit. Len segera turun dan masuk ke gedung itu, tidak lupa membayar biaya taksinya.

"Mikuo! Gimana keadaanmu? Bagian mana yang terluka? Apa sa-" "Len!"

Mikuo terpaksa memotong pertanyaan Len yang bertubi-tubi karena Len bertanya dengan suara setengah teriak. "Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya.. Err... Kakiku keseleo parah..." ucap Mikuo pelan.

Dan langsung membuat Len histeris.

Ah, orang yang menelepon Len tadi adalah Mikuo, dan orang yang kakinya keseleo adalah Mikuo. Intinya, Mikuo kecelakaan dan kakinya keseleo parah.

"Paling satu minggu juga sembuh, lagi pula kenapa kau datang? Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang," ucap Mikuo. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau dia masuk rumah sakit, dan itu berarti dia tidak bisa menjenguk Rin dan menemani Len beberapa waktu.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang! Kau gimana sih?! Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?!" omel Len. Mikuo mulai menceritakan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"... Dan... Begitulah," ucap Mikuo di akhir ceritanya. "Malangnya nasib temanku..." gumam Len.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Len saat menyadari di ruang rawat Mikuo hanya ada mereka berdua. "Mereka sedang sibuk, tidak perlu di beritahu," ucap Mikuo.

"Lagipula mereka sedang bertengkar," sambung Mikuo. Len diam sebentar, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menemanimu," ucap Len. Dan berhasil membuat Mikuo merasa _illfeel_.

Cepat-cepat Mikuo menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak perlu, karena kau sudah ada disini, boleh tolong mengantarku pulang? Mobilku ada di bawah, kakiku keseleo dan tidak mungkin bisa mengendarai mobil, antar aku sampai ke rumah saja." ucap Mikuo.

Len mengangguk-ngangguk, "Baiklah,"

Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari dokter, Len segera membantu Mikuo pergi ke mobilnya yang rusak parah di bagian depan, "Pantas saja kakimu bisa keseleo," ucap Len sambil melihat mobil Mikuo bagian depan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, pada saat me-rem, aku lupa kalau aku menaruh barbel di bagian dekat tinjakan gas, saat mengerem, barbelnya bergeser dan menimpa kakiku," jelas Mikuo. Len diam sebentar, "Oh..."

'Bodohnya kau...' lanjut Len dalam hati.

Setelah mengantar Mikuo sampai rumah, Len memakai mobil Mikuo yang lain untuk mengendarainya kembali ke _apartement_.

Sekarang sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin ada taksi lagi.

Setelah sampai di _apartement_nya, Len langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, dan langsung tertidur.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Len.

~Before She Lost~

~Esoknya~

DRRT

Getaran handphone Len membuat pemilkiknya terbangun dari tidurnya,

"_Moshi moshi_..." ucap Len masih dengan posisi berbaring, Len sempat melihat ke jam yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya, pukul 4 pagi.

"Hoi! Kau dimana? Bisa tolong antar aku ke tempat kerja?" tanya suara di seberang dengan entengnya.

"Engh... Kenapa pagi sekali...?" tanya Len balik. "Pokoknya tolong aku saja sekarang, kutunggu!" ucap suara seberang lagi dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Len hanya mencibir dan segera turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas mandi, kemudian berpakaian.

"Sepagi ini?" gumam Len sambil melihat jam sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari _apartement_nya dan pergi ke parkiran mobil, kemudian segera menuju tempat tinggal Mikuo, orang yang membangunkannya sepagi ini.

Setelah sampai, Len turun dari mobil itu dan menekan-nekan bel rumah Mikuo, dan beberapa lama, keluar seorang _maid_ dan membukakan pintu untuk Len.

Len segera masuk dan pergi ke kamar Mikuo, Len sudah sering kesini, bahkan sejak kecil dia sudah sering kesini, tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat tinggal Mikuo yang berlantai 4 itu.

"'Misi, orang kece masuk," ucap Len sambil membuka pintu kamar Mikuo, "Oh, duduklah sebentar," ucap Mikuo sambil meletakkan gelas yang digunakannya untuk minum kopi.

Len diam sebentar, "Kenapa lu nyuruh gue datang sekarang?" tanya Len datar. "Biasanya lu lama, makanya gue cepat-cepat nyuruh lu datang, eh, ternyata lu datengnya cepat," balas Mikuo sambil turun dari kasurnya.

Muncul perempatan di jidat Len, "Bersyukurlah karena kau sedang sakit," ucap Len sambil menahan emosinya.

Kesal karena Mikuo menyuruhnya datang sepagi ini untuk menjemputnya, sedangkan Mikuo sendiri masih belum mandi dan masih tiduran di atas kasur empuknya dan masih menggunakan piyama serta bedcover hangatnya.

Sementara Len harus menjauh dari kasur empuknya dan menghadapi udara dingin di pagi hari.

"Benter benter, gue mandi dulu," ucap Mikuo sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, sementara Len berjalan ke kasur Mikuo dan langsung berbaring, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu itu sambil menunggu Mikuo.

~Before She Lost~

"Leeeeeen!" panggil Mikuo untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak berhasil membuat Len bangun.

Mikuo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Rin!" teriak Mikuo dan langsung membuat Len bangun, "Rin? Mana? Ada apa?" tanya Len sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Cuci muka sana," ucap Mikuo menyadarkan Len. "Kau tadi meneriakkan nama 'Rin', Rin dimana?" tanya Len meminta penjelasan.

"Cuma untuk membangunkanmu, udah cepetan cuci muka sana," usir Mikuo. Len diam sebentar, beberapa saat dia tersadar kalau dia sedang menunggu Mikuo mandi dan tertidur.

"Mikuo, kau tadi ganti baju depanku pas aku tidur?" tanya Len dengan polosnya.

"Mana mungkin! Gue ganti baju di wc! Meski kau tidur, gue ga mungkin ganti baju di depanmu! Udah cepat cuci muka sana! Gue telat nih!" teriak Mikuo. Len hanya manggut-manggu dan pergi menyuci muka, kemudian mengantar Mikuo ke tempat kerjanya.

"Oh ya, aku udah nyuruh orang buat ngambilin formulir pendaftaran, nanti sore aku berikan," ucap Mikuo sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh ya, nanti kau bisa pulang sendiri? Mobilmu akan kuparkirkan disini, aku juga harus membeli sebuah mobil, agak susah juga kalau tidak punya mobil," ucap Len. "Oh... Baiklah," ucap Mikuo, kemudian mereka berpisah.

Len memanggil taksi dan pergi ke sebuah_ show room_, sekarang sudah jam enam.

"Aku ambil yang ini ya, tunai," ucap Len pada seorang karyawan perempuan yang melayaninya daritadi sambil menunjuk sebuah _Ferrari_ dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan kuning metal.

"Permisi?" ucap Len sekali lagi pada karyawan itu. "A-Ah, ya, baiklah, sebentar," ucap karyawan itu sambil mengambil keperluan penjualan.

Len hanya menatap karyawan itu dengan bingung, aneh, pikirnya.

Len, salahkan dirimu karena terlalu tampan.

Setelah mendapatkan surat-surat mobil barunya, Len segera mengendarainya ke jalanan sambil menelepon Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Etto... Aku mau ke rumah Rin sekarang, mau nitip beli apa ga?" tanya Len. "Ga perlu," ucap Rin. "Oh... Baiklah, _jaa_," ucap Len kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di kursi di sampingnya dan mengendarai mobil barunya menuju rumah Rin.

~Before She Lost~

TING TONG TING TONG

Len menekan bel kediaman Naegino itu, "Ohayou, Rika-_oba_-_san_," sapa Len begitu melihat Rika-_oba_-_san_ keluar dari rumah dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Len.

"_Ohayou mo_, Len-_kun_. Rin ada di halaman belakang," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_. Len hanya mengangguk dan pergi mencari Rin di halaman belakang.

"_Ohayou_, Rin!" sapa Len saat melihat Rin sedang menyiram bunga di halaman belakang rumah itu. Rin menoleh ke arah Len sebentar, "Hn," jawab Rin.

"Rin punya acara ga hari ini?" tanya Len sambil mendekati Rin. "Ke rumah _Ba_-_san_, _Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_ mau keluar, mereka tidak mau membiarkanku sendirian di rumah," ucap Rin datar sambil menyirami bunga mawarnya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Len lagi. "Sekitar jam delapan," jawab Rin sambil melangkah masuk.

"Len-_kun_ sudah makan?" tanya Rika-_oba_-_san_ saat melihat Rin dan Len masuk dari halaman belakang. "B-Belum.." jawab Len.

"Kalau begitu ikut makan dengan kami," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_, "Baiklah," balas Len sambil duduk di samping Rin.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, Kirio-_oji_-_san_," sapa Len saat melihat Kirio-_oji_-_san_ turun dari lantai dua. "Oh, _ohayou mo_," jawab Kirio-_oji_-_san_ sambil duduk di samping Rika-_oba_-_san_.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap mereka bersamaan dan mulai makan, "Jadi... Apa kau bekerja sekarang? Len?" tanya Kirio-_oji_-_san_ tiba-tiba.

"Um... Aku hanya sedang mempelajari bisnis ayahku, perusahaan bir hitam," jawab Len. "Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Kirio-_oji_-_san_ lagi.

"Kagamine Rei, Anda kenal?" tanya Len. Kirio-_oji_-_san_ nampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan kapan-kapan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum, membuat Rika-_oba_-_san_ dan Kirio-_oji_-_san_ tertawa kecil, sementara Rin hanya diam.

"Ah, Len-_kun_, kau masih tahu rumah adikku, kan? Boleh tolong mengantar Rin kesana? Kurasa kami agak sibuk," ucap Rika-_oba_-_san_ tiba-tiba. "Tentu," jawab Len.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucap Rin tiba-tiba. "Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Len. "Terserah,"

Dan setelah selesai makan, Len mengantar Rin ke rumah _Ba_-_san_.

~Before She Lost~

"Rin-_neeeeee_~! Len-_chaaaaaaan_~!" seru Lenka saat melihat Rin dan Len masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Ohayou_, Lenka," sapa Rin sambil mengelus kepala Lenka. "Hai, Lenka," sapa Len.

"Ah, Len, Rin, selamat datang," sapa Ba-san. "_Ohayou_, _Ba_-_san_," sapa Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Wah... Udah lama ya ga kumpul sama-sama seperti ini," ucap _Ba_-_san_ sambil tersenyum. Len hanya senyam-senyum sementara Rin hanya diam.

"_Nee_! Len-_chan_, Rin-_nee_! Nanti ke taman yuk!" ajak Lenka tiba-tiba. "Lenka-_chan_, Rin-_nee_ ga boleh jalan jauh-jauh dulu, bisa kelelahan," ucap Len.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku akan kelelahan jika jalan-jalan di taman? Hell, aku bukan anak lemah," ucap Rin langsung, merasa kesal karena di anggap lemah.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau bisa sembuh kan?" tanya Len, Rin hanya diam sambil mencibir. "Baiklah Lenka-_chan_, nanti kita pergi," ucap Len kemudian.

"Oh ya, Lenka-_chan_ hari ini tidak bersekolah?" tanya Rin. Lenka menggeleng, "Masih libur," balas Lenka. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"_Ba_-_san_ sedang apa?" tanya Rin. "Beres-beres, akhir-akhir ini rumah terlihat berantakan," ucap _Ba_-_san_ sambil mengangkut kardus-kardus yang entah isinya apa.

"Ah ya, Rin, apa kau mau lihat ini?" tanya _Ba_-_san_ sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah, _Love Magazine_ edisi _Fall_ dua tahun yang lalu.

"Eh..." Rin memerhatikan _cover_ majalah itu, Len yang duduk di samping Rin ikut melihat majalah itu.

"Itu kau dan Len, dua tahun yang lalu," jelas _Ba_-_san_. Muka Len merona sedikit, tapi Rin hanya diam sambil melihat satu per satu halaman majalah itu.

"Waktu itu, _Ba_-_san_ dan_ Ji_-_san_ meminta kalian untuk menjadi pengganti model majalah. Sudah dua tahun yang lalu, tapi rasanya seperti kemarin ya..." ucap _Ba_-_san_ sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ah, wajar saja Rin tidak ingat, jangan di paksakan untuk mengingatnya," lanjut_ Ba_-_san_. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ini kau?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk majalah itu. Len mengangguk.

Pose itu, waktu Len sedang berlutut dan mencium tangan Rin, tapi pandangan Len tertuju pada Rin yang sedikit menunduk. 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh..." gumam Rin sambil melihat-lihat halaman lain. "H-Hah?"

"E-Enak saja! Gitu-gitu kita sempat terkenal loh!" protes Len. Rin hanya diam.

"Terkenal?" tanya Rin. "Waktu itu Rin sempat di kejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang! Syukur aja aku nyelamatin Rin," ucap Len.

"Nyelamatin?" ulang Rin. "Waktu itu juga aku ngambil _first kiss_ Rin!" lanjut Len. "Hah?"

"Ciuman pertama Rin, kedua, bahkan kesepuluh Rin itu denganku!" lanjut Len lagi. Rin memukul kepala Len, "Berhenti mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!" bentak Rin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh! Aku mengatakan kenyataan!" balas Len dan langsung mendapat tinjuan dari Rin.

_Ba_-_san_ hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua,_ Ba_-_san_ tahu siapa mereka, _Ba_-_san_ tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, _Ba_-_san _tahu apa saja yang pernah mereka alami. _Ba_-_san_ mengerti tentang mereka.

Dan_ Ba_-_san_ tahu, kalau Len lah yang paling menderita karena Rin lupa ingatan. Perjuangan Len selama ini, sia-sia...

"Bahkan Rin mengatakan mau melakukan 'itu' denganku kalau aku sudah pulang nanti saat di bandara!"

"Diam bodoh!"

"Selama aku di Australia, Rin sering mengatakan merindukanku!"

"Diaaaaaaaam!"

"Rin menerima janjiku kalau aku akan langsung meminang Rin ketika aku pulang ke Jepang!"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu!"

"Bahkan cincinnya sudah aku siapkan!"

"Aku ga tanya, bodoh!"

Dan satu tinjuan maut dari Rin berhasil membuat Len diam tidak berkutik. "Kepalaku sakit... Berhentilah mengatakan tentang masa lalu..." ucap Rin.

"M-Maaf..." gumam Len sambil tertunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Len kemudian. Rin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, diam saja," jawab Rin.

Len hanya menunduk, dia tidak bermaksud membuat Rin merasa sakit, dia hanya... Ingin menuntut haknya, haknya untuk menagih semua janji Rin...

"Berhentilah menagih janjimu itu, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu," lanjut Rin. Len hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku... Tidak bisa..." gumam Len, dia tidak bisa bersikap berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun antara dia dan Rin. Karena semua tentang Rin dan dirinya, sudah menjadi hal penting dalam hidup Len.

"Bukankah kau sudah terima kalau kita hanya berteman saja sekarang?" ucap Rin lagi. Len menyesal menerima pernyataan itu, padahal dia tahu, kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa.

Dunia... Kadang tidak adil bukan?

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Untuk kedua kalinya..." ucap Len, sebuah hal baru yang terpikirkan oleh Len.

Tidak peduli jika perjuangan dirinya untuk mendapatkan Rin selama ini sia-sia, tidak peduli jika dia akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Yang penting, target Len adalah untuk mendapatkan Rin di akhir.

Ketika tombol reset sudah di tekan, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengulangnya dari awal.

Ketika ingatan Rin sudah ter-reset, Len akan mengulangnya dari awal.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rin. Len tersenyum, "Rin sudah pernah jatuh cinta padaku, tapi Rin lupa. Dan aku tidak akan memaksa Rin mengingatnya, tapi aku akan membuat Rin jatuh cinta padaku lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, Rin pasti akan mencintaiku," ucap Len mantap.

Rin diam sebentar, "Terserah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bersiaplah untuk jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada putra tunggal keluarga Kagamine ini, Rin," ucap Len sambil memasang senyum andalannya. Alhasil, Len mendapat tinjuan maut dari Rin.

"Bersiaplah untuk patah hati karena ditolak oleh putri tunggal keluarga Naegino ini, Len," balas Rin. "Kau tidak akan menolakku, Rin," ucap Len.

"Aku menolakmu,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku menolakmu,"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah Kagamine Len, aku menyatakan bahwa diriku, Naegino Rin, sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu,"

"Kau pasti akan tertarik padaku!"

"Geez, diamlah, aku benci padamu," gumam Rin kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Setelah beberapa lama, Rin merasa heran karena Len tidak berbicara atau bergerak sama sekali.

Akhirnya Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Eh...?"

"Rin... Membenciku...?" tanya Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-Aa..."

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku, aku tidak membencimu..." ucap Rin. Len hanya menggosok matanya.

1 pernyataan, Len sensi dengan kata 'benci' yang di ucapkan oleh Rin.

Mendengar kata 'Aku benci pada Len' dari Rin, mungkin bisa membuat Len mati bunuh diri.

"_Yokatta_..." ucap Len pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Rin-_nee_! Len-_chan_! Ke taman bermain yuk!" ajak Lenka tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk gambar taman bermain yang ada di majalah.

Rin dan Len memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat di halaman majalah itu. Vocaloid_ Park_, sebuah taman bermain yang baru di buka.

"Baiklah," ucap Len setuju. "Sekarang!" ucap Lenka. "Sekarang?"

"_Kaa_-_chan_! Aku dan Rin-_nee_ dan Len-_chan_ mau ke taman bermain sekarang, Kaa-_chan_ mau ikut?" tanya Lenka pada _Kaa_-_san_nya yang kebetulan lewat.

"_Kaa_-_chan_ sibuk, Lenka perginya sama Rin-_nee_ dan Len-_kun_ aja ya," ucap_ Ba_-_san_. Lenka hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi? Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Len. Lenka mengangguk mantap, "Rin?" tanya Len. "Terserah saja," jawab Rin.

"Yeay~! Kaa-_chan_! Lenka pergi dulu yaa! _Jaa_~!" ucap Lenka sambil memeluk _Kaa_-_san_nya sebentar, kemudian menarik Len dan Rin keluar rumah.

"Kami permisi, _Ba_-_san_," ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan. "Hati-hati ya," balas _Ba_-_san_.

Dan... Dimulailah jalan-jalan mereka.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"MENJAULAH DARIKUUUUU!" teriak Rin untuk kesekian kalinya pada seorang badut yang sedari tadi dekat-dekat dengan Rin.

"R-Rin... Tenanglah..." ucap Len sambil _sweatdrop_.

1 pernyataan yang harus Len ingat, Rin takut terhadap badut.

"Engg... Tuan, bisakah Anda tidak dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu? Dia sepertinya _phobia_ dengan badut," ucap Len.

Dan badut itu tidak menghiraukan Len dan terus mendekati Rin.

"Aku bilang menjauh dari Rin!" teriak Len akhirnya sambil meninju badut itu, ah, Len, disini banyak anak kecil loh...

Akhirnya badut itu hanya berlari pergi, "Sudah pergi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengusirnya daritadi! Aku hampir mati melihat mukanya!" teriak Rin kesal.

Lenka yang daritadi memakan permennya hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_G_-_Gomen_... Tenanglah, dia sudah pergi," ucap Len. "Tch," decak Rin.

Rin berjalan pergi, disusul oleh Len dan Lenka.

Ceritanya begini, ehm, ketika Len, Rin, dan Lenka sampai di taman bermain, mereka langsung disambut oleh badut-badut yang berkeliaran disitu.

"Ah! Rinto-_kun_!" teriak Lenka tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya.

"Loh? Lenka-_chan_!" balas anak itu sambil berlari mendekati Lenka. "_Ohayou_! Rinto-_kun_!" sapa Lenka sambil tersenyum manis. "_Ohayou mo_, Lenka-_chan_, datang dengan siapa?" tanya anak bernama Rinto itu.

"Dengan Rin-_nee_ dan Len-_chan_, Rinto-_kun_?" tanya Lenka balik. "Ah, aku dengan _Kaa_-_san_ku," ucap Rinto sambil menunjuk wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang Rinto.

"Ah, _ohayou_! _Oba_-_chan_!" sapa Lenka sambil membungkuk. "_Ohayou mo_, Lenka-_chan_, dan..." ucap wanita itu sambil melihat ke arah Len dan Rin.

"Ah, saya Naegino Rin, kakak sepupu Lenka, salam kenal," ucap Rin sambil membungkuk. "Saya Kagamine Len, t-temannya Rin," sambung Len.

"Wah... Pacaran ya?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Rin cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Anda salah paham, kami hanya berteman," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu hanya ber-oh-ria.

"_Nee_! Lenka-_chan_, mau jalan sama aku sebentar? Kita main sama-sama!" ucap Rinto. Lenka mengangguk, "Tentu, bolehkan, Rin-_nee_? Len-_chan_?" tanya Lenka meminta ijin.

"Tentu boleh, hati-hati ya," ucap Rin. "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti, boleh minta nomor _handphone_ kalian?" tanya wanita itu. Rin mengangguk dan memberikan nomor handphonenya.

"_Jaa ne_, Rin-_nee_! Len-_chan_!" ucap Lenka sambil berjalan pergi bersama Rinto dan wanita itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian kalau Lenka sudah selesai main," ucap wanita itu sebelum pergi. Yah... Rin dan Len percaya-percaya saja pada wanita itu. Lagipula sepertinya mereka orang baik-baik.

"Jadi..?" tanya Len. "Huh? Apanya?" tanya Rin balik. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin dan berkeliling. Awalnya Rin protes karena merasa di tarik paksa, tapi lama-lama dia juga merasa nyaman dalam genggaman Len.

Sekali lagi, Rin merasa nyaman berada bersama Len.

"Mau naik itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk sebuah bianglala besar. Len berpikir untuk menaiki itu bersama Rin, mungkin akan sedikit romantis?

Rin berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku mau naik yang itu," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana _roller coaster_ besar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Len. "Kau takut?" tanya Rin balik. "Siapa bilang?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum, kemudian menarik Rin dengan pelan ke wahana itu dan membeli tiket.

"Kalau lelah, batalkan saja," ucap Len sambil memasang pengaman. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin. "Asal jangan berteriak terlalu keras saja ya," lanjut Rin. Len tertawa pelan, tidak mungkin Len takut menaiki wahana ini.

~30 minutes later~

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin pada Len sambil memegangi tangannya sendiri yang memerah akibat genggaman tangan Len terlalu kuat saat menaiki _roller coaster _tadi.

".. Tidak..." jawab Len sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung, jujur, dia merasa sangat mual sekarang.

Dia memang tidak berteriak selama menaiki _roller coaster_ tadi, tapi dia menggenggam tangan Rin sekuat tenaga sambil mengucapkan bahasa yang tidak di mengerti oleh Rin.

"Dasar payah.." gumam Rin sambil terus berjalan. "_G_-_Gomen_..." balas Len sambil masih berjalan terhuyung-huyung. "Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Rin.

Len diam sebentar sambil melihat sekeliling, "Itu," ucap Len sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan '_Ghost House_'.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rin. "Kau takut?" tanya Len balik. "S-Siapa bilang!" bentak Rin sambil berjalan ke wahana itu. Len hanya tersenyum sambil menyusul Rin.

"Untuk dua orang," ucap Len pada orang yang menjual tiket. Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, Len menarik Rin masuk ke wahana itu.

"Siap?" tanya Len. Rin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. "Jangan buru-buru nan—"

"WATDEFAAAAAK?!" teriak Rin sambil berlari duluan. "R-Riiin!" susul Len.

Sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka _tour_, Rin melihat sesuatu dan berlari pergi dan...

DUAGH

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Rin. Yah... Seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, Len mendapat tinjuan cinta dari Rin, lagi.

"Ini aku, Rin.." ringis Len. Rin melihat Len sebentar, "_G_-_Gomen_!" ucap Rin kemudian.

"_Daijobu_..." gumam Len sambil menggosok pipinya yang baru saja di hantam kepalan tangan Rin. "Kalau takut, peluk saja aku," ucap Len. Rin melongo sebentar, "Tidak usah, tidak perlu, tidak butuh," ucap Rin keras kepala sambil berjalan kedepan sendiri.

"Ya—"

"Baiklah baiklah," ucap Rin buru-buru saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun putih berlumuran darah.

"Dasar penakut," gumam Len sambil tersenyum kecil. Rin hanya diam, dia memang ketakutan.

"Len, bukannya kau takut gelap?" tanya Rin. Len berhenti sebentar. "Kau... Tahu darimana?" tanya Len balik.

Rin tahu, berarti Rin.. Ingatkan?

Rin menggeleng kemudian mengankat bahunya, "Rasanya aku pernah mengucapkan itu, rasanya juga aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini dengan Len, itu saja," ucap Rin.

Len menepuk kepala Rin, "Aku memang takut gelap, tapi itu dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya, Rin," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. "Bukan ingat, rasanya pernah aja ngucapin hal itu," jawab Rin. Len hanya tersenyum, cukup senang karena Rin sudah mengingat sedikit.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Len setelah keluar dari gedung itu. "Terserah asal jangan ke tempat terkutuk itu..." gumam Rin.

Len tertawa kecil, "Mau pergi makan?" tanya Len. Rin berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Len kemudian menggandeng Rin keluar dari taman bermain itu, mereka akan kembali kalau Lenka ingin pulang.

Ah ya, mereka juga membuat beberapa orang disana merasa 'iri'. Bayangkan saja, Len memiliki tubuh yang ideal, tinggi, tampak maskulin dan mukanya bisa dibilang jauh di atas rata-rata.

Kemudian Rin juga memiliki tubuh yang ideal, tidak tertalu tinggi, langsing, dan mukanya manis.

Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, 1 hal yang pikirkan orang, 'mereka berpacaran'. Di tambah lagi Len memasuki mobil _Ferarri_ miliknya.

Sempurna. Pikir orang-orang.

"Jadi? Mau makan apa?" tanya Len. "Terserah," jawab Rin.

"Hm... _Pizza_? _Spagetthi_? _Fried Chicken_?" tawar Len. Rin menggeleng, "_Ramen_ saja, aku mau makan ramen," ucap Rin kemudian. Len langsung _sweatdrop_, dari banyak makanan mahal yang ditawarkan Len, Rin memilih makan_ Ramen_?

Baiklah, terserah saja. Yang penting Rin senang, itu yang dipikirkan Len.

Len segera mengemudikan mobil barunya itu ke sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu ramai. "2 mangkok ya!" pesan Rin. Penjualnya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, pertanda 'Ok'.

"Rin suka makan _ramen_?" tanya Len basa-basi. "Ga terlalu sih... Cuma ga tau aja kenapa, lagi pengen makan _ramen_," jawab Rin. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi?" tanya Len sambil memakan ramennya yang sudah datang. "Terserah," jawab Rin.

"Oh ya, antarkan aku ke toko ATK, besok sudah mulai masuk kuliah, aku harus membeli buku tulis," ucap Rin. "Eh? Besok sudah masuk kuliah?" tanya Len kaget. Rin mengangguk.

Len segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Mikuo! Besok sudah masuk kuliah loh!" ucap Len langsung ketika Mikuo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Mikuo dari seberang. "Aku belum daftar," ucap Len panik. "Geez, tenanglah. Kau sudah ku daftarkan, jurusan kedokteran kan? Biaya pendaftarannya bisa kau bayar sendiri besok," ucap Mikuo.

"Mikuo..." panggil Len pelan. "Ya?"

"Gue jurusan musik, bego! Bukan jurusan kedokteran!" ucap Len kesal. "Tapi tadi orang tuamu menyuruhmu masuk ke jurusan kedokteran saat aku menyuruh bawahanku meminta tanda tangan mereka. Lagipula kau langsung di terima karena nilaimu bagus," balas Mikuo tenang.

"Tapi Mikuo... Rin masuk jurusan musik, ga mungkin aku pisah kelas sama Rin..." gumam Len. Mikuo diam sebentar,

"Oh iya ya..." gumam Mikuo kemudian. "L-Lagipula kan ada Mayu yang menjaga Rin jadi... Kurasa tidak apa-apa... Ehehehe..." lanjutnya. Len menghela nafas, "Kira-kira bisa ga ya kalau mau ubah jurusan?" tanya Len.

"Tidak tahu juga..." jawab Mikuo. "Baiklah, _aritagou_, Mikuo," ucap Len sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Aku salah masuk jurusan," jawab Len lesu. "Memangnya kau mau masuk jurusan apa?" tanya Rin lagi. "Sama seperti Rin, jurusan permusikkan. Tapi orang tuaku malah memasukkanku ke jurusan kedokteran..." jawab Len.

"Bukankah bagus kalau jurusan kedokteran?" tanya Rin lagi. Len menggeleng, "Aku maunya satu jurusan sama Rin, biar bisa sekelas," ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Bagus kok kalau Len masuk ke jurusan kedokteran, apalagi kalau diterima. Itu berarti nilai Len bagus, kan?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk pelan, iya sih, Len memang mempunyai nilai bagus, bahkan Len mendapat peringkat ke 3 dalam nilai tertinggi ujian ketika dia berada di Australia waktu itu.

"Udah ah, kau mau mengantarku atau tidak?" tanya Rin. Len cepat-cepat mengangguk, "Tentu, ayo," ucap Len.

~Before She Lost~

"_Okaeri_," ucap Rin, Len dan Lenka bersamaan sambil membuka pintu rumah Ba-san. "Ah, _tadaima_," sambut Ba-san.

Tepat pukul setengah 4, Lenka meminta di jemput.

"_Ba_-_san_, Rin pergi ke kamar ya," ucap Rin sambil naik ke lantai dua. Kamar yang di gunakan Rin dulu masih menjadi kamar Rin sekarang, jaga-jaga kalau Rin menginap di rumah _Ba_-_san_, Rin bisa menggunakan kamar itu.

"Rin? Mau kemana?" tanya Len sambil menyusul Rin. "Istirahat," jawab Rin. "Rin kecapean?" tanya Len khawatir, takut Rin kelelahan karena mereka melakukan banyak aktivitas tadi.

DRRT DRRT

"_Moshi moshi_?" jawab Len sambil menempelkan _handphone_nya jke telinganya. "A-Aku tidak bi—... Geez..." ucap Len sambil mengerang di bagian akhir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin. "Orang tuaku menyuruhku pulang sekarang," gumam Len. "Kalau begitu pulanglah," ucap Rin. "Aku mau me—"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau dicari orang tuamu karena bersamamu terus," potong Rin. "Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," lanjutnya.

"Oh... Ayolah," ucap Rin saat Len tetap diam, pertanda dia tidak mau pergi.

"Geez... Kalau ada apa-apa, akan kukabari, pergi sana," ucap Rin lagi. Len menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku, kalau Rin mau pulang atau pergi kemana, beritahu aku juga ya," ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk, "_Jaa ne_, hati-hati ya," ucap Len sambil mencium kening Rin kemudian berjalan pergi. "H-Hei! Kita cuma teman sekarang!" bentak Rin tapi di tidak hiraukan oleh Len.

"_Baka_..." gumam Rin sambil memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di atas kasur.

~Before She Lost~

"Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Len kesal pada orang di hadapannya karena orang dihadapannya itu telah mengganggu waktunya dengan Rin.

Orang dihadapannya itu—Tuan Kagamine atau panggil saja _Tou_-_san_ Len.

"Aku sudah melihat jadwal-jadwal kuliahmu. Kau akan berangkat jam delapan pagi dan pulang jam setengah empat sore." ucap _Tou_-_san_nya itu. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Dan setelah kau pulang kuliah, makan, mandi, bersiap-siap dan datanglah ke perusahaanku jam setengah lima. Aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang perusahaan keluarga kita." lanjut _Tou_-_san_nya.

"Kau satu-satunya penerus keluarga Kagamine, setelah aku pensiun nanti, perusahaanku akan ku wariskan padamu. Perusahaan ini satu-satunya sumber penghasilan keluarga kita, kau harus bekerja dengan baik," potong _Tou_-_san_nya Len sebelum Len berbicara.

"Sampai jam berapa aku harus ada disini?" tanya Len. "Kau sudah boleh pulang setelah kau selesai, sekitar pukul 6 atau 7." jawab Tuan Kagamine itu.

Len mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku harus menjaga Rin," ucap Len. "Kau pilih kujodohkan, atau belajar tentang perusahaan sepulang kuliah?" tanya _Tou_-_san_nya itu.

_Tou_-_san_ Len mengetahui Rin, orang yang selalu berada di pikiran anaknya. Meski Len tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Rin dengan orang tuanya, tapi orang tua Len sudah pasti tahu karena bawahan mereka selalu melaporkan tentang Len sebulan sekali.

Dan _Tou_-_san_ Len tidak merasa keberatan kalau anaknya berpacaran dengan Rin. _Tou_-_san_ Len mengetahui keluarga Rin, keluarga Naegino, pemimpin perusahaan textil besar di Jepang. Dari keluarga terpandang kalau bisa di bilang. Selama Rin tidak meminta hal-hal yang aneh pada Len dan nilai Len tetap bagus, orang tuanya akan mengijinkan Len bersama dengan Rin.

"Aku tahu pacarmu itu sangat penting, tapi bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Bisakah kau hidup tanpa uang?" lanjut _Tou_-_san_nya. Len berpikir sebentar.

Benar juga apa yang di katakan_ Tou_-_san_nya. Bagaimana masa depannya kalau dia tidak bekerja dari sekarang?

"Baiklah baiklah, mulai kapan?" tanya Len akhirnya. "Lusa besok," ucap _Tou_-_san_nya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?" tanya Len. _Tou_-_san_nya menggeleng, dan Len segera keluar dari gedung itu.

Kagamine Beer atau Perusahaan Bir Keluarga Kagamine. Sudah berkembang sejak jaman kakek Len, sudah sangat tua dan sangat terkenal kalau bisa dibilang.

Tidak hanya bir_ Schwarzbier_ atau bir hitam. Perusahaan ini juga memproduksi bir-bir lain seperti _Weizenbier_ dan _Dunkel Weizen_.

Bersyukurlah karena Len adalah generasi ke lima dalam perusahaan itu, karena perusahaan itu sangat terkenal dan sukses. Len hanya perlu mempertahankan apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh penerus-penerus sebelumnya dan mengembangkannya kalau perlu.

Yah... Len akan sangat sibuk mulai lusa besok.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Note

Bales review~:

**RinnyXLenny**

Ah, Saia masii ga tau nihh XD. Iya, makasii yahh XD. Ini uda lanjut, makasi reviewnya~.

.

**Djo**

Wuahahahahahhaa! #digampar Len. Saia memang ingin buat Len menderita B-) #plak. Ehm, soal ending, lihat dulu ya :)), makasi reviewnya~! Ini apdet ;).

.

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Saia juga ga tau, pengaruh iklim kali #eh. Okeh, ini lanjut XD Makasi reviewnya~!

**.**

**Yami Nova**

Hahahaha... Ah, Saia panggil Yuki-san dan Yuka-san aja yahh! Sama.. Um.. Author-san? Siapa nama aslinya? Salam kenal sebelumnya ya! Dan... Oh ya! Typo! Makasi pemberitahuannya, akan Saia perbaiki lain kali! Ah, Oke, makasi ya reviewnya! Makasi juga favenya, ini lanjutannya~ :)).

.

**anonymous a.k.a alfianonymous22**

Ah, gomen apdetnya lama! Saia akan usahakan cepet apdet, tunggu yaa~! XD. Dan.. Soal ending masih dalam pemikiran :D, okeh, ini apdet! Makasi reviewnya~!

**.**

**Micchi nicchi-chi**

Ah, iya, Saia usahakan Rin ga mati! #eh. Hahaha, okeh, ini uda apdet, makasi ya reviewnya!

.

**Miidori**

Saia balik lagi buat ngebales review :3 #eh. Iya tuh, Mikuo punya hotel XD #plak. Ah, makasi yaa! XD, ini uda apdet, makasi reviewnya~!

.

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Chiao-chan, Akari-chan~! XD. Wahh, makasi uda mau datang nge-ripiu, ah, ini uda apdet! Makasi ya reviewnya~!

.

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Yo! Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san! Iya nih bisa apddet XD. Teto brubah karena pengaruh cuaca! #plakplekplok. Ah, iya, makasi reviewnya~! Ini uda apdet :3

.

**Shinichi Rukia**

Wahh XD banyak nyemangatin ya, arigatou~. Daaaan... Ga tau mau bales apalagi, tapi makasi ya reviewnya~! Ini uda apdet~! XD

**.**

**xkagaminex**

Okeh! Ini uda lanjut! XD makasi reviewnya :))

.

**billa neko**

Wahh, iya nih, ini lanjutan(sequel) dari 'Baby Sitter Love', okeh, makasi uda review!

**.**

**Ayame Nakajima**

Ah, makasii XD. Ini uda lanjut, makasi uda nunggu dan ngereview~!

.

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei**

Ah, makasii XD. Okeh! Saia akan buat sedramatis mungkin (y) #plak. Ini uda lanjut, makasi reviewnya :3

.

**083842601844**

Wah! Ada nomer hp XD #plakk. Ini uda lanjutin, makasii yaa, makasi juga uda review :3

**.**

**Harada ga login**

Ah, Harada-chaan! XD. Wah, makasi yaa! XD. Sad ending? Waahhh... Tumben ni ada yang minta sad ending :3 #dilemparkuali. Okeh, makasi uda review! Ini uda dii keep writing~! XD

**.**

**Kyomi**

Ah... Gomen nee kalo mengecewakaan... Iya, Saia akan usahakan! Okee, makasi uda mau ngerivew yaa~!

.

**Adelia-chan**

Ah, iya ni, ini lanjutannya :D. Buat Len menderita itu hobby Saia XD #plak. Ah, gitu kah? #ngasi sekotak tissu #eh. Okeh, ini lanjut, makasi ya reviewnya~!

**~Makasi banyak atas review-reviewnya~!~**

Dan.. Etto...

Kemarin Saia sempat baca Baby Sitter Love dari awal sampai habis, mencari hal yang mengganjal. Dan memang, ada yang mengganjal di fict itu dan fict ini.

Di chapter 2 Baby Sitter Love, ada di tulis kalau nama orang tua Rin adalah Naegino Layla dan Naegino Ken. Sedangkan disini, Naegino Rika dan Naegino Kirio.

Gomen, saia bener-bener lupaa X(

Kemudian, soal ending... Sudah Saia tentuin XD. Tunggu aja sampai chapter terakhir, mungkin sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter. Tapi masih belum Saia tentuin fict ini ada berapa chapter :D.

Dan... Sedikit bocoran buat chapter depan ;). Judulnya adalah 'Re:member', semua murid Crypton Academy bakal ketemuan lagi, dan... Tunggu ajah! XD #ditampar

Last, Saia minta maaf soal kesalahan itu, maaf karena ga bisa apdet cepat dan makasi uda mau baca! :D

Tinggalkan review ya setelah membaca, arigatou~!


	4. Re:member

**Summary : Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/****Death chara maybe?/****Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/****Chapter 4 : Re:member./****Bacalah warningnya./RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia**** (Milik Crypton and Yamaha Corp.)****.**** OOC Naegino Rika punya Saia. Cerita ini punya Saia.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Pendeskripsian kurang. Beranta****k****an. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Before She Lost**

**Chapter 4 : Re:member.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, just click back :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Brr..." gumam Rin sambil merapatkan mantelnya dan menaikkan syalnya agar menutupi lehernya. Hujan deras tadi malam mengakibatkan cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin, dan pagi ini Rin harus berangkat kuliah, hari pertamanya di Yamaha _University_.

Rin menoleh ke kiri kanan, mencari seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi percuma saja, Rin lupa pada semua orang, meski ada yang mengenal Rin disini, Rin pasti tidak akan mengenalnya.

Karena orang-orang yang Rin tahu setelah dia lupa ingatan hanya Len, Mikuo, Mayu, Piko, Lenka, _Ba_-_san_,_ Ji_-_san_ dan orang tuanya. Setelah Rin lupa ingatan, orang yang paling dekat dengan Rin hanya mereka, Rin masih tidak sanggup mengingat banyak orang waktu itu.

"Rin-_chan_?" panggil seseorang, Rin menoleh ke arahnya, diam sebentar, berusaha mengingat orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Hei! Aku Gumi, Megpoid Gumi. Kita sekelas kan waktu SMA?" ucap Gumi.

Rin berpikir sebentar, merasa cukup familiar dengan nama 'Gumi'. Gumi tertawa pelan, "Jangan memaksakan untuk mengingatku, yang penting kita adalah teman. Dan... Rin sendiri?" tanya Gumi.

Rin mengangguk, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Rin masuk jurusan apa? Len mana?" tanya Gumi lagi sambil melihat sekeliling, mencari seorang pemuda berambut_ honey blonde_ yang seharusnya bersama Rin.

"Permusikkan, aku tidak tahu Len dimana," jawab Rin singkat. Sebenarnya Rin tahu Len dimana, hanya saja malas memberitahukannya.

Sejak kemarin, bahkan sampai tadi pagi, Len sudah menyuruh Rin untuk menunggu di rumah karena Len akan menjemputnya. Tapi Rin menolak, dan Len tetap memaksakan untuk menjemput Rin.

Akhirnya Rin meminta _Tou_-_san_nya untuk mengantarnya lebih awal, sekitar jam 7.15. Padahal kuliahnya dimulai jam 8 pagi.

Gumi hanya ber-oh-ria, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat daftar kelas kita!" ucap Gumi, Rin hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Gumi.

"Gumi-_san_... Masuk jurusan apa?" tanya Rin basa-basi. "Kedokteran, lalu... Panggil saja Gumi, seperti dulu," jawab Gumi. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah, Gumi," ucap Rin. Gumi hanya tersenyum kemudian menunjuk daftar kelas jurusan Permusikkan.

"Ini daftar orang kelasmu..." ucap Gumi sambil memperhatikan nama-nama orang kelas itu, siapa tahu dia kenal.

"Ada 3 kelas... Banyak juga..." gumam Gumi. Rin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan nama-nama orang di kelasnya, kelas Permusikkan A.

"Dan... Yang ku kenal dari kelasmu ada... Mayu, Akita Neru, Hatsune Miku... SeeU.. Utatane Piko, Yowane Haku, dan Aoki. Itu saja yang ku kenal, mereka teman-teman sekelas kita waktu dulu," ucap Gumi lagi. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, dia hanya mengenal Mayu dan Piko saja di antara banyak orang yang Gumi sebutkan.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak ada nama Len?" gumam Gumi. "Len masuk jurusan kedokteran," ucap Rin. Gumi mengadahkan kepalanya, "Begitukah?" gumam Gumi. "Ah, ayo kesini," ucap Gumi sambil menarik Rin ke arah daftar nama mahasiswa yang masuk jurusan kedokteran.

Yah, mereka bukan murid SMA lagi, mereka adalah mahasiswa sekarang.

"Yang kukenal hanya... Len dan Yukari..." gumam Gumi sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya menunjuk nama-nama yang ada disana, mencari nama-nama orang yang dia kenal.

"Yukari ya..." gumam Gumi lagi. Rin hanya diam, agak penasaran dengan orang bernama Yukari itu. "Rin pengen tahu Yukari itu siapa?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Ehm, Yukari, nama lengkapnya Yuzuki Yukari. Egois, nyebelin, jahat, banyak gaya, jelek, tidak berperasaan, kepala batu. Dia pernah mengejar-ngejar Mikuo dulu, juga pernah menindas Teto. Tapi karena Rin membuka semua rahasia jahat Yukari, dia menjadi banyak di benci orang, kemudian pindah sekolah. Tapi saat kita naik ke kelas 12, dia kembali, dia berubah banyak. Ramah, baik, lembut, perhatian, dan semua orang memaafkannya," jelas Gumi panjang lebar.

"Menindas Teto...? Aku membuka rahasianya...?" tanya Rin heran. "Ah, Rin pasti lupa! Tapi jangan di pikirkan, kemudian... Teto, Teto masuk jurusan mana ya?" ucap Gumi.

"Rin tidak tahu Teto masuk jurusan mana?" tanya Gumi. Rin menggeleng, dia saja agak lupa dengan ciri-ciri fisik Teto, meski dia ingat dia pernah bertemu Teto di hari kelulusan.

"Ah! Dapat," ucap Gumi setelah mendapati nama Kasane Teto di salah satu daftar nama murid. "Jurusan ekonomi... Wah... Banyak teman kita dulu yang masuk jurusan ekonomi ya..." gumam Gumi.

"Ada Teto.. Mikuo... Defoko... Lu—"

"RIIIIIN!" ucapan Gumi terpotong saat seseorang berteriak memanggil nama orang disampingnya. "Aish... Kapan dia akan belajar tentang sopan santun?" gumam Gumi.

"Yo! Len!" sapa Gumi. "A-Ah, hai, Gumi," balas Len. Len segera menoleh ke arah Rin yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Rin! Bukankah sudah kusuruh untuk menunggu? Kalau Rin mau berangkat lebih cepat, beritahu aku! Aku akan menjemput Rin! Kalau Rin kenapa-napa bagaimana? Aku khawatir tahu! La—"

"Diam," ucap Rin datar sambil memotong perkataan Len. Len langsung diam, membuat Gumi tertawa. "Baiklah baiklah, karena kau sudah ada disini, aku permisi dulu, _jaa ne_, Rin, Len," ucap Gumi sambil tertawa kemudian berjalan pergi. "Um, _jaa ne_, Gumi. _Arigatou_," balas Rin.

"Rin ba—"

"Diamlah, bodoh," ucap Rin memotong perkataan Len, kemudian menoleh ke belakang Len. "Mobilmu, parkirlah dengan benar," ucap Rin.

Ah ya, mobil Len terparkir dengan asal di tengah halaman Yamaha _University_, karena Len tadi buru-buru dan langsung turun begitu melihat Rin.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana," ucap Len begitu sadar kalau mobil_ Ferarri_nya itu mengambil banyak perhatian dari orang-orang disana. Len segera memasuki mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di area parkirnya.

Merasa bosan, Rin segera berjalan, berpikir untuk berkeliling. "Riiin!" panggil Len sambil berlari mendekati Len. Cukup kesal karena Rin tidak menuruti perkataannya. "Apa?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan mengelilingi _Universitas_ barunya.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku tadi pagi?" tanya Len kesal. "Kenapa aku harus menunggumu?" tanya Rin balik.

"Aku ini pa—"

"Teman, kita cuma teman sekarang," potong Rin. Len mengerutkan dahinya, "Iya deh iya, tapi lain kali tunggulah aku, a—"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri Len, lagipula ada _Tou_-_san_ yang akan mengantar jemputku, mengerti?" ucap Rin. "Aku kan hanya khawatir..." gumam Len sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rin hanya mencibir sambil terus berjalan, "Len! Rin!" panggil seseorang sambil berlari mendekati mereka. "Yo, Mikuo," sapa Len. "Apa kalian melihat Teto?" tanya Mikuo langsung.

"Eh? Teto kuliah disini juga?" tanya Len balik. "Teto? Yang rambutnya berwarna merah magenta diikat dua?" tanya Rin. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Disana," ucap Rin sambil menaikkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Itu memang benar Teto.

Teto tersentak karena Rin tiba-tiba menunjuknya, kemudian Teto segera menoleh ke arah lain. "Ah, _arigatou_, aku ingin berbicara dengannya, jaa," ucap Mikuo buru-buru sambil berlari menghampiri Teto.

Teto PoV

Aku terus memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu dari jauh. Naegino Rin nama pemilik rambut_ honey blonde_ itu.

Syukurlah hari ini dia baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Rin dari jauh, karena aku merasa... Tidak pantas untuk berada didekatnya.

Hei, sahabat macam apa aku ini? Selama 2 tahun bersamanya, dekat dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu... Apa yang Rin alami.

Padahal Rin selalu menyadari jika aku punya masalah, tapi aku... Bahkan aku tidak menyadari kondisi Rin yang semakin lemah.

Kulihat Mikuo berlari mendekati mereka, Len dan Rin. Aku tersenyum pelan. Mikuo, orang yang sangat kucintai. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasa tidak pantas bersamanya, dia hebat, sementara aku payah. Aku harus menjauhinya, maka dari itu aku berpura-pura untuk membencinya.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tahu, aku egois...

Kulihat tiba-tiba Rin menunjukku, kemudian Mikuo menghampiriku. Aku segera berjalan pergi, berusaha tidak bertemu dengannya.

"_Ohayou_, Teto," sapa Mikuo lembut. "Hn," jawabku berusaha cuek sambil berjalan pergi. "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Mikuo sambil terus berjalan disampingku.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri," ucapku kemudian langsung masuk ke toilet perempuan, tempat yang tidak bisa Mikuo jangkau.

Setelah itu, aku hanya diam, menunggu bel berbunyi.

Waktu pertama kali dekat dengan Rin, Mikuo dan Len, aku sangat bahagia, bahkan kadang-kadang aku takut kalau mereka menjauhiku.

Tapi, sekarang, aku yang menjauhi mereka. Aku sadar, aku... Tidak pantas bersama mereka.

~Before She Lost~

Normal PoV

"_Sorry_, _ladies_, tapi orang ini," ucap Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Len, "Sudah punya orang yang dia cintai, jadi kuharap kalian tidak mengganggu jalannya," lanjut Gumi.

Dia berbicara pada sekerumunan gadis yang memblokir jalan Len, yah.. Hari Len sebagai '_Popular Boy_' akan di mulai lagi.

"A-Ah, iya, seperti yang Gumi katakan, bisa permisi? Kalian mengganggu jalanku," ucap Len. Sedetik saja, sekerumunan orang itu langsung menepi, memberi jalan pada Len.

"_Arigatou_, Gumi," ucap Len. Gumi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, "_Ur'well_," ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Len tertawa kemudian menyusul Gumi. Mereka sama-sama di kelas kedokteran, jadi arah tujuan mereka sama sekarang, yaitu kelas kedokteran yang terletak di lantai 3 gedung kuliah mereka. Sementara kelas permusikkan di lantai 2. Len sempat protes tentang hal itu.

Gumi memasuki kelasnya dengan santai, dan segera duduk di kursi kosong di samping seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. "Yuzuki Yukari?" tanya Gumi. Gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dipegangnya. "Ah! Gumi?" gumam gadis berambut ungu itu, tepatnya Yuzuki Yukari, gadis antagonis di cerita kita beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kemudian, mereka mengobrol ria.

Len sendiri agak was-was saat memasuki kelasnya, takut diterkam oleh beberapa gadis seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi syukurnya, tidak. Dia hanya mendapat tatapan terus-menerus dari orang-orang disana, kecuali Gumi dan Yukari tentunya.

Len memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan, kemudian berusaha tidak membalas tatapan beberapa orang disana.

"Kagamine Len?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Len menoleh ke asal suara itu, seorang pemuda berambut pink menatapnya. "Ah.. Kau..." gumam Len sambil berpikir, berusaha mengingat muka orang itu, agak tidak asing baginya.

"Luki, Megurine Luki, ingat? Kita sekelas di Western _Academy_ saat di Australia," sambung pemuda bernama Luki itu dengan cepat. Len mengangguk-ngangguk, "Ah! Iya, aku ingat," ucap Len.

Megurine Luki, pemuda berambut pink, blasteran Jepang-Indonesia. Ayah Jepang, ibu Indonesia, lahir di Paris. Tapi perwatakkannya 99% menunjukkan dia orang Jepang, mungkin lebih mirip ayahnya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Luki sambil melihat kursi sebelah Len yang masih kosong, "Oh, tentu,"

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini," ucap Luki. Len hanya tertawa pelan, "Iya, aku juga," sahut Len.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Oh ya! Kau sudah bertemu dengan pacarmu? Dia yang mana?" tanya Luki bertubi-tubi.

Satu pernyataan yang patut kalian ingat, Len sempat menjadi pusat kehebohan di Western _Academy_, tempatnya bersekolah dulu. Len menolak pernyataan cinta lebih dari separuh murid perempuan Western _Academy_ hanya dengan ucapan 'Aku sudah punya pacar di Jepang,'.

_Simple_, namun membuat hati para gadis itu tercabik-cabik.

Len tersenyum pelan mengingat Rin, tidak, dia memang selalu mengingat Rin. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, bahkan kapan pun itu, Rin selalu ada dalam pikiran Len.

"Naegino Rin, jurusan permusikkan, rambutnya berwarna_ honey blonde_ dan lumayan panjang, matanya berwarna _aquamarine_, tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu pendek juga, mungkin setinggi bahuku," jelas Len dengan bangga. Luki hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tapi sayang dia lupa padaku, tepatnya lupa ingatan," gumam Len sambil menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Luki mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Dia kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan, tapi itu tidak mengubah perasaanku padanya. Segera, dia akan mengingat semuanya," ucap Len kemudian. Luki hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan beberapa obrolan ringan, sampai dosen mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

~Before She Lost~

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku musik di hadapannya, dengan lincah dia menggambar beberapa not balok di buku itu. Beberapa saat saja, senyum mengambang di wajah manisnya.

Segera dia mengangkat tanyannya, "Selesai," ucap gadis itu—Rin. Dosen permusikkan—Sweet Ann-_san_ segera menghampirinya dan melihat buku musik milik Rin, matanya memperhatikan gambaran not balok milik Rin dengan teliti, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Perfect_," gumam Sweet Ann-_san_ sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, kita lihat apakah kau bisa mengerjakan yang ini dengan cepat," ucap Sweet Ann-_san_ sambil memberikan tiga lembar kertas berisi not angka pada Rin. "Akan Saya coba," ucap Rin sambil menerima kertas itu.

Hari pertama mereka di kelas permusikkan, mengubah not angka menjadi not balok. Itu pelajaran SD, tapi apakah mereka semua masih ingat?

Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah Rin, cukup kagum dengan kemampuan gadis itu. Rin sanggup mengubah dua lembar not angka menjadi not balok hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Dan tentu saja not angka yang di berikan sangat sulit.

Bahkan Mayu yang seorang penyanyi tidak bisa secepat Rin. Mungkin karena dia hanya menghafal lirik dan nada-nada lagunya saja tanpa memperhatikan not baloknya?

Rin mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dan mengucir rambutnya asal-asalan, agar tidak mengganggu pandangannya. Rin merasa semangat kali ini, dia merasa tertarik dengan hal ini, dengan musik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin tersenyum sambil meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah dosennya yang sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi, "Selesai," ucap Rin.

Senyum Sweet Ann-_san_ mengambang, segera dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Rin.

~Before She Lost~

"Hoamh..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau _tosca_ telah menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak bosan, Teto?" tanya pemuda itu pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya, gadis itu menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan tetap melihat ke depan, ke arah papan tulis dimana sang dosen sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan itu.

Pemuda berambut hijau _tosca_ itu—Mikuo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah istirahat ya," ucap Mikuo pada Teto. Dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, meski dia tahu kalau hubungannya dan Teto sedang bermasalah.

Teto hanya diam, tiba-tiba Mikuo menggenggam tangan kiri Teto, awalnya Teto terkejut, berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi.. Yah..

Nyaman, itu yang Teto rasakan, begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

Hah... Hubungan mereka sekarang bisa di bilang 'ga jelas'.

~Before She Lost~

KRIIING

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu Len. Segera dia mengemas barangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Etto! Len-_san_!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah _rosella _sambil berdiri di depan Len yang baru mau keluar kelas. Len hanya memberikan tatapan heran.

"Ano nee... Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?" tanya gadis itu. Len diam sebentar, berpikir.

Siapa dia?

Itu yang Len pikirkan. Kedua, Len juga heran karena gadis ini langsung meminta nomor handphonenya tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya.

Okeh, 'tidak akan', itu yang Len pikirkan.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali," ucap Len langsung dan berjalan keluar.

Gadis tadi hanya diam sambil melihati punggung Len, kemudian melangkah masuk ke kelasnya lagi.

"Riiin~!" panggil Len sambil memasuki kelas Rin. Tapi terhenti ketika dia melihat Rin sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang... Pemuda.

Pemuda itu berambut silver dan di belakangnya di kucir, sama seperti Len. Len mengerutkan dahinya, dia merasa orang itu memakai gayanya.

Maksudnya, baju yang Len kenakan juga sama dengan orang itu, hanya saja berbeda warna.

Len rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde _di ikat gaya _ponytail_, matanya _aquamarine_, dan sekarang dia memakai kaos panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Mereka seperti kembaran, hanya saja beda warna.

Len berjalan mendekat, "Rin, ke _cafe_ sama-sama yuk," panggil Len, tapi Rin tetap sibuk berbicara dengan teman barunya.

Okeh, Len dicuekkin.

"Rin," panggil Len sambil berdiri di depan Rin dan membelakangi orang tadi. "Bisakah kau geser Len?" tanya Rin. Len mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku di cuekkin," ucap Len. Rin menghela nafas, "Dell, aku mau ke c_afe_, kau mau ikut? Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaran kita yang tadi," ucap Rin sambil melihat ke arah orang tadi.

"Baiklah," ucap orang itu. Dan mereka—Rin dan orang tadi— pergi entah kemana. Len hanya diam di tempat.

"Siapa sih dia..." gumam Len sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah orang itu yang berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Len merasa orang itu merebut Rin darinya.

Okeh, Len cemburu.

"Honne Dell, jurusan permusikkan, 19 tahun," ucap Mayu yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Len, Mayu juga ikut-ikutan menatap tajam ke arah orang tadi.

"Pintar, akrab dengan Rin, selalu merebut perhatian Rin," sambung Piko sambil berdiri di samping Len juga, dan dia ikut-ikutan men-death-glare orang tadi.

"Ayo kita buntuti mereka," ucap Mayu sambil menarik Len dan Piko mengikuti Rin dan orang yang tadi bernama Dell, Honne Dell.

Sesampainya di _cafe_, tiga pembutut tadi langsung mencari tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan kedua objek pembuntutan mereka.

Mereka menguping apa saja yang Rin dan Dell bicarakan. Dari soal buku, musik, pengalaman, dan...

"Hei, kau menarik juga ya," ucap Dell.

"Hei,_ guys_, kami ikutan yawh," ucap cepat-cepat Len sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di antara Dell dan Rin.

"Yap yap, lebih rame lebih seru ngobrolnya," sambung Mayu sambil ikut-ikutan dengan Len.

"Yap, kita semua kan sekelas, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan topik soal kelas kita," lanjut Piko, dan langsung mendapat _death_-_glare_ dari Len.

Okeh, di situ cuma Len yang bukan jurusan permusikkan.

"Ah, hahaha, iya. Dan.. Aku belum mengenalmu, yang.. Rambutnya kuning itu," ucap Dell sambil menatap ke arah Len.

"Ah, aku Len, Kagamine Len. Putra tunggal pewaris Kagamine Beer, 18 tahun, jurusan permusikkan, alumni Western _Academy_ di Australia, tinggal di _Apartement_ Sakura kelas A, kau lihat mobil _Ferarri_ di depan? Yang nomor platnya 'Kagamine Inc.', itu punyaku. Dan.. Aku pacarnya Rin,"

PLAK

Satu high-five dari Rin menyentuh pipi Len dengan kerasnya, sebut saja Rin menampar Len.

Okeh, itu sakit buat Len.

"Ehm, ada satu hal yang perlu kutegaskan disini, aku, bukan, pacar, Len." ucap Rin.

"Tapi kau memang pacarnya," ucap Mayu.

"Karena kau lupa ingatan, kau jadi lupa padanya." sambung Piko.

Mayu dan Piko saling bertatapan sebentar dan mengangguk, "Len dan Rin saling mencintai, sudah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi diharapkan Anda tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka," ucap Mayu dan Piko bersamaan. Len langsung mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh eh, sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada Len. Aku Dell, Honne Dell, pewaris Honne Beer, 19 tahun, lihat Ferrari _Silver_ yang ada di depan universitas? Itu punyaku, dan... Aku tinggal di_ Apartement_ Shizuka, senang berkenalan denganmu, Len," ucap Dell, dia mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal permasalahan Rin denganmu di masa lalu, tapi kalau dia lupa, dia bisa mulai dari awal lagi, berarti masih ada tempat untukku, kan?"

BRAK

Len memukul meja dan menatap Dell dengan tatapan mematikannya, dan Dell hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Rin juga tidak keberatankan kalau aku dekat dengan Rin?" tanya Dell. Rin mengangguk-ngangguk, "Aku tidak pernah keberatan kok kalau ada yang dekat denganku," ucap Rin.

Ah, Rin salah pengertian rupanya.

"Sepertinya..." ucap Dell.

"Kita saingan..." sambung Len.

Dan...

Kagamine Len VS Honne Dell pun di mulai.

~Before She Lost~

TIIT

TIIT

"Rin, disini,"

"Rin, mau ku antar pulang?"

Dan sekarang, jam setengah empat sore, ada dua mobil Ferrari dengan warna berbeda terparkir rapi di tengah halaman universitas Yamaha.

Len dengan _Ferrari_ kuning metalnya dan Dell dengan_ Ferrari_ silvernya. Keren.

Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Aku akan pulang dengan _Tou_-_san_ku," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk mobil _Tou_-_san_nya yang terparkir di depan gerbang universitas Yamaha.

"_Jaa ne_, Mayu, aku duluan," ucap Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mayu dan berjalan ke arah _Tou_-_san_nya.

Setelah melihat Rin masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Len dan Dell langsung memasuki mobil masing-masing dan mengikuti mobil Rin.

_Hell_, mereka sudah seperti '_stalker_'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin saat melihat ekspresi _Tou_-_san_nya yang berubah menjadi was-was.

"Kau lihat dua mobil_ Ferrari_ di sekitar kita? _Tou_-_san_ merasa mereka mengikuti kita dari tadi, kita harus waspada," ucap Tou-san Rin, Rin langsung_ sweatdrop_.

Rin memandang keluar, tepat di samping mobil milik _Tou_-_san_nya ada mobil_ Ferrari_ kuning, dan Rin tahu kalau itu milik Len.

Rin menoleh ke jendela yang ada di samping _Tou_-_san_nya, ada mobil _Ferrari_ juga, itu milik Dell.

Rin menoleh ke depan, "Mereka merepotkan," gumam Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Tou-sannya. "T-Tidak,"

Setelah sampai di rumah, Rin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Kaa_-_san_, kalau ada yang mencariku kecuali Mayu, bilang saja aku sedang tidur," ucap Rin sambil naik ke lantai dua.

"Kalau Len?" tanya Kaa-san Rin. "Bilang aku sedang tidur, jangan di ganggu," jawab Rin.

"Oh... Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Kaa-san Rin.

Sesampainya di kamar, Rin langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Sangat lelah...

"Rin, kau mau makan dulu?" panggil _Kaa_-_san_ Rin sambil membuka pintu kamar Rin. "Rin?" panggil _Kaa_-_san_ Rin saat Rin tidak bergeming.

"Rin? Rin! Astaga," gumam_ Kaa_-_san_ Rin panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin. Rin pingsan.

_Kaa_-_san_ Ri segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon suaminya. "Rin pingsan!"

~Before She Lost~

"Rin!" panggil Len sambil membuka pintu kamar rawat Rin dengan keras, dia berkeringatan, nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Dan yang melihatnya tahu kalau dia habis berlarian.

"B-Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len sambil mendekati Rin yang sedang berbaring di kasur rawatnya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin singkat.

"Dia kelelahan..." ucap_ Kaa_-_san _Rin. Len menatap Rin, "Apa?" tanya Rin kesal. "Kenapa bisa kelelahan? Jangan melakukan terlalu banyak aktivitas, bi—"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku," potong Rin. Len hanya menghela nafas. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, "Belum, Rin belum makan," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin. Rin hanya mendecak.

"Ayo pergi makan di kantin rumah sakit," ajak Len. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar," ucap Rin. Mau tidak mau Len menarik tangan Rin. "Aku tidak mau," ucap Rin lagi.

"Ayo makan, Rin tidak ingin membuat orang tua Rin khawatir kan?" balas Len. Rin hanya mrnghela nafas, "Pergi makan sana," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin. "_Ba_-_san_ dan _Ji_-_san_ mau makan juga?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum. _Kaa_-_san_ menggeleng, "Tidak, kami sudah makan tadi. Kalian pergilah, kami akan mengurus administrasinya," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin.

"Oh... Baiklah," gumam Len, kemudian dia menarik Rin ke arah kantin rumah sakit. "Lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Rin sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari Len.

"Ga," balas Len. Tiba-tiba Rin berhenti, "Aku tidak akan jalan sampai kau melepaskan tanganku," ancam Rin. Len hanya tersenyum, "Terserah padamu saja," ucap Len sambil menggendong Rin. "H-Hei! Turunkan aku!" protes Rin. "Tidak, salahmu sendiri tidak mau jalan," ucap Len. Rin memukul-mukul pundak Len, tapi Len hanya santai saja.

"Turunkan aku," ucap Rin. "Ah... Baiklah," ucap Len sambil mendudukkan Rin di sebuah kursi. Ah... Mereka sudah sampai di kantin rumah sakit ternyata.

"Rin mau pesan apa?" tanya Len. "Ga mau apa-apa," jawab Rin sambil cemberut. "Rin tidak ingin membuat_ Kaa_-_san_ dan_ Tou_-_san_ khawatirkan?" ucap Len. Rin hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. "Bubur saja," ucap Rin akhirnya. "Kalau minum?" tanya Len. "Terserah," jawab Rin. "Ah, baiklah,"

Setelah itu, Len memanggil pelayannya, "2 bubur, 1 jus jeruk dan 1 jus pisang," ucap Len. Setelah itu pelayannya pergi.

"Rin sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Len. "Jangan sok perhatian padaku," jawab Rin. Len mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Tidak kok, aku memang khawatir dengan Rin," ucap Len kemudian. "Kalau begitu berhenti khawatir padaku," ucap Rin.

Len menggeleng, "Tidak bisa," ucap Len. "Ehm, meskipun Rin lupa padaku, meskipun Rin benci padaku, meskipun Rin jengkel padaku, aku tetap akan perhatian dan peduli pada Rin, karena aku sangat menyayangi Rin," ucap Len lagi. Rin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terserah saja," gumam Rin. "Hei, Rin tahu? A—"

"Ga tau," potong Rin sebelum Len selesai bicara. Len hanya _sweatdrop_. "Ehm, sebenarnya aku sedih Rin lupa padaku, sangat sedih... Aku.." gumam Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin. Tiba-tiba Len tertawa pelan sambil menyeka air matanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan.." ucap Len. Rin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Len, dia tahu kalau Len barusan hampir menangis.

"Ah, makanannya sudah datang," ucap Len saat melihat pelayan membawakan makanan mereka, dan setelah itu mereka hanya makan dalam diam.

Tapi Len sudah senang, karena dia masih bisa melihat Rin.

"Oh ya Rin, mulai besok aku harus pergi ke perusahaan _Tou_-_san_ku, jadi mungkin aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjenguk Rin. Tapi setiap pulang dari perusahaan aku pasti akan mampir ke rumah Rin," ucap Len tiba-tiba. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Juga... Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku ya," ucap Len lagi. Rin hanya mengangguk. Setelah selesai makan, Len mengantar Rin pulang dan dia sendiri kembali ke apartementnya.

~Before She Lost~

"Hm? _Hanabi_?" gumam Mayu sambil melihat sebuah lembaran yang di pegang Gumi. Gumi mengangguk. "Pesta _Hanabi_, 3 hari lagi. Ada festifal budaya Jepang, _bazaar_, dan kembang api. Semua alumni SMA Crypton akan hadir, bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut?" jelas Gumi.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kelas permusikkan, karena kelas belum di mulai, Gumi berkunjung sebentar ke kelas permusikkan. "Rin mau ikut?" tanya Mayu pada Rin yang duduk di sampingnya. "Entahlah, a—"

"Baiklah, kami ikut," ucap Mayu tiba-tiba. "Mayu, aku belum selesai bicara," protes Rin. "Rin menjawab entahlah, berarti Rin tidak tahu. Kalau begitu aku yang akan memutuskannya untuk Rin," ucap Mayu. Rin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Rin juga ikut ke pesta _Hanabi_?" tanya Dell yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk, "Oh, mau ku jemput? Aku juga mau pergi," tawar Dell.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Aku yang akan menjemput Rin," ucap Mayu tiba-tiba sambil mengancungkan pensilnya ke arah Dell. "Jadi? Rin mau ikut siapa?" tanya Dell. "_Etto_... Kurasa aku akan ikut Mayu, terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Dell," ucap Rin. Mayu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Skor 1 untuk Len, dan 0 untukmu," ucap Mayu. "Kenapa untuk Len?" tanya Dell. "Karena aku berada di pihak Len," jawab Mayu santai.

"Baiklah, jam 3 sore ya! Yang perempuan wajib memakai _kimono_, okeh?" ucap Gumi. "Okeh," jawab Mayu. Setelah itu Gumi kembali ke kelasnya.

Dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

~Before She Lost~

"Rin, mau ke kantin bareng?" tanya Dell tepat saat Rin beranjak dari kursinya. "Boleh," jawab Rin sambil berjalan bersama Dell. Dell sempat menoleh ke belakang sebentar, "Seri," gumam Dell pada Mayu. Mayu hanya mengirimkan death-glarenya.

"Loh? Rin dimana?" tanya Len saat tiba di kelas permusikkan dan tidak melihat Rin. "Ke kantin... Dengan makhluk itu..." gumam Mayu. Dan sekejap saja, Len langsung berlari menuju kantin.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Dell dekat-dekat dengan Rin. Sesampainya di kantin, Len langsung duduk di antara Dell danb Rin yang duduk bersebelahan. "Rin ikut ke pesta _Hanabi_ juga?" tanya Len langsung tanpa mempedulikan Dell dan Rin yang sedang berbicara.

Rin hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku jemput ya," ucap Len. "Aku ikut dengan Mayu," ucap Rin. "Oh... Baiklah..." gumam Len. "H-Hei, bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Aku dan Rin sedang berbicara tadi," protes Dell. Len hanya menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Dell, kemudian Len menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ga bisa," ucap Len kemudian. Kemudian muncul kilat dari mata Len dan Dell. "Yo, _minna_," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan Len, Rin dan Dell.

"Kau ikut ke pesta _Hanabi_, Len?" tanya seseorang sambil duduk di orang yang tadi, mereka Piko dan Mayu.

"Tentu," jawab Len. "Nah, Rin, sebenarnya aku ingin menjemputmu, tapi aku akan berangkat dengan Piko. Jadi... Len saja ya yang menjemputmu... Hehehe..." ucap Mayu. "_Gomen_ Rin..." sambung Mayu. Rin hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, tidak masalah," jawab Rin.

"Yes!" seru Len. "C-Curang!" protes Dell. Seketika, Len, Mayu, dan Piko menoleh ke arah Dell dan menjulurkan lidah mereka. "2-1," ucap Mayu.

Setelah mengobrol—tepatnya mengadu mulut antara Dell dan Len CS, bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

~Before She Lost~

"Hei, Teto. Kau akan pergi ke pesta _Hanabi_?" tanya Mikuo sambil berjalan di samping Teto. "Ga tau," jawab Teto sambil terus berjalan.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku juga bisa minta ijin pada hari itu. Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo. Teto berhenti sebentar, "_Ne_? Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo heran.

Teto cepat-cepat menggeleng kemudian berjalan lagi. "Jadi? Mau pergi?" tanya Mikuo. "Akan kupikirkan," ucap Teto. Sebenarnya dia mau, tapi dia bingung. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Rin, dia... Malu terhadap Rin.

Kenapa malu? Yah... Selama Rin dan dia masih bisa berteman, Rin selalu melindunginya dan mendukungnya. Tapi Teto malah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menangis dan meminta tolong. Bahkan Teto tidak tahu kalau Rin sedang sakit.

"Oh ya... Aku dengan dari Rin... Kau sering di bentak oleh beberapa orang ya? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Teto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Teto.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo menarik tangan Teto dan berhenti. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan padaku," ucap Mikuo. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Teto. "Kau bohong," gumam Mikuo.

"Sejak kapan kau suka berbohong padaku?" tanya Mikuo. Teto hanya menoleh ke arah lain, dia tahu kalau banyak orang sedang melihati mereka sekarang. "Sebenarnya ada a—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa," potong Teto sebelum Mikuo selesai berbicara. Mikuo diam sebentar, "Kau berubah Teto... Sejak naik ke kelas 12, kau berubah." gumam Mikuo.

Teto hanya melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa. "Maaf... Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri..." gumam Teto tanpa melihat ke arah Mikuo dan berjalan pergi. Mikuo menarik tangan Teto lagi, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Teto. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang," ucap Mikuo. "Kau tadi di antar_ Tou_-_san_mu, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Mikuo lagi. Teto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mikuo, kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. "Aku tunggu di parkiran ya," ucap Mikuo.

Kemudian Mikuo segera berjalan ke tempat mobilnya dan menunggu Teto, setelah beberapa lama, Teto menghampirinya dan Mikuo mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi," ucap Mikuo sebelum Teto keluar. "Tidak perlu, besok aku pergi sendiri," tolak Teto. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu ketika pesta_ Hanabi_, tidak ada penolakkan," ucap Mikuo sambil memaksa. Teto hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Mikuo. "_Jaa ne_, Teto. _Aishiteru_," ucap Mikuo. "Hn... _Aishiteru mo_..." gumam Teto sambil menutup pintu mobil Mikuo. Mikuo hanya tersenyum kecil, meski dia tahu Teto masih mempunyai masalah, setidaknya dia tahu kalau dia dan Teto masih saling mencintai.

Setelah menunggu Teto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Mikuo baru pergi.

~Before She Lost~

"_Ne_, Rin. Tumben Len tidak datang?" tanya _Kaa_-_san_ Rin sambil duduk di samping Rin yang sedang membaca majalahnya. "Dia pergi kerja," jawab Rin cuek. "Eh? Kerja?" tanya Kaa-sannya.

Rin hanya mengangguk, "Mempelajari bisnis orang tuanya," ucap Rin. _Kaa_-_san_ Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Oh ya Rin," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin sambil merogoh kocek celemeknya.

"_Ba_-_san_ menemukan ini di kamar lamamu di rumahnya. Apa ini punyamu?" tanya_ Kaa_-_san_ Rin sambil memperlihatkan Rin sebuah kalung dan sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya. Rin memperhatikan benda itu sebentar.

"_Kaa_-_san_ rasa ini milikmu, dari Len mungkin...?" ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin lagi. "Ah,_ Ba_-_san_ juga menemukan ini, mungkin kau bisa lihat isinya." ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk _kepada Rin. Rin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan barang-barang itu.

"Ah, airnya sudah mendidih," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin sambil berjalan ke dapur saat mendengar suara air mendidih.

Karena penasaran dengan isi _flashdisk_ itu, Rin naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian mencolokkan _flashdisk_ itu ke komputernya. Rin kembali memperhatikan kalung yang ada di genggamannya sebentar, dia merasa _familiar_ dengan benda itu.

Rin segera men-klik album foto dari _flashdisk_nya di komputernya dan menunggu agar semua foto terlihat, yah... Sepertinya fotonya sangat banyak, sehingga butuh beberapa waktu untuk _loading_.

Rin kembali memperhatikan kalung itu lagi. "Ini..." gumam Rin. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan mencari sesuatu, sebuah foto yang di berikan _Ba_-_san_nya padanya. Foto dia dan Lenka di sebuah taman bermain, dan di foto itu... Rin mengenakan kalung yang sekarang dia pegang.

Itu foto ketika Rin masih tinggal di rumah _Ba_-_san_ dan Rin belum hilang ingatan, itu yang Rin tahu. Berarti kalung ini memang miliknya.

Rin memperhatikan cincin di kalung itu baik-baik, ada tulisan '_Aishiteru Rin. By : Len_'.

Tiba-tiba kaki Rin terasa lemas, dia segera duduk di kasurnya, "Len...?" gumam Rin. Dia menoleh ke arah komputernya, tiba-tiba air matanya keluar. Rin memegangi kepalanya, Rin merasa pandangannya kabur. "Len..." gumam Rin sekali lagi. Dia segera berlari ke arah komputernya. Banyak foto Len di dalam album itu.

"Len..."

BRAK

Rin berlari keluar dari kamarnya, langsung turun, memakai sandalnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"R-Rin!" panggil_ Kaa_-_san_nya kaget._ Kaa_-_san_nya segera berlari menyusul Rin. Tentu saja dia panik.

'Len...' batin Rin. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Len, dan ingin bertemu Len.

'Len.. _Gomen_...'

'Len..._ Suki_...'

'Len... _Aishiteru_...'

'Len... Aku sudah ingat semuanya...'

"RIN! BERHENTI!" teriak _Kaa_-_san_nya dengan suara keras tiba-tiba. Rin segera tersadar, dia segera menoleh ke arah sampingnya, sebuah truk tronton sedang melaju cepat sambil membunyikan klaksonnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Rin menjadi gelap, dan kalung yang sedari tadi dia pegang lepas dari tangannya.

~Before She Lost~

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _sedang menangis sambil memegangi tangan seorang gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Saraf kaki Rin-_san_ terputus, sepertinya dia akan kesulitan berjalan," ucap seorang pria berambut biru. "Kankernya juga semakin parah, dia harus segera di operasi," lanjut pria itu, tepatnya dokter itu.

"Masalahnya... Kondisinya masih lemah..." ucap dokter itu lagi. Orang tua Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, Len juga hanya bisa diam, berusaha menerima kenyataan.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, Nona Naegino," ucap Shion-_san_ pada _Kaa_-_san_ Rin. "Apa hal terakhir yang Rin-_san_ lakukan sebelum dia tertabrak?" tanya Shon-_san_.

_Kaa_-_san_ Rin menyeka air matanya. "Entahlah... Sebelumnya aku menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya pada Rin. Saudariku menemukannya di kamar lama Rin, jadi kami pikir itu milik Rin. Lalu juga sebuah _flashdisk_. Kemudian Rin pergi ke kamarnya dan aku sedang memasak. Beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara keras, aku segera keluar dari dapur dan melihat Rin keluar dari rumah sambil berlari. Setelah itu... Dia tertabrak.." jelas _Kaa_-_san_ Rin.

"Kalung berliontin cincin?" tanya Len. _Kaa_-_san_ Rin mengangguk. "Ini," ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin pada Len sambil memberikan kalung itu yang terkena sedikit darah.

"Ini... Kalung yang kuberikan pada Rin..." gumam Len sambil memperhatikan kalung itu. "Benar, ini kalung yang kuberikan pada Rin.." ucap Len.

"Apa... Rin-san sudah mengingat semuanya...?" gumam Shion-_san_. "Eh?"

"Apa isi _flashdisk_ yang Anda berikan?" tanya Shion-_san _lagi. Kaa-_san_ Rin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu..." jawab _Kaa_-_san_ Rin.

"Aku akan pulang untuk mengambil _flashdisk_ itu," ucap _Tou_-_san_ Rin. "Baiklah,"

Setelah itu _Tou_-_san_ Rin pulang dan mengambil _flashdisk_ itu.

"Kalau Rin-_san_ mengingat semuanya, kondisinya pasti akan membaik. Tapi... Kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi Rin hanya... 30%," gumam Shion-_san_. "Kenapa bisa menurun?" tanya Len.

"Yah... Kanker yang di derita Rin-_san_ semakin parah. Di tambah lagi saraf kakinya yang terputus, mengakibatkan dia akan kesulitan berjalan. Dan... Itu mungkin akan menambah tekanan pada Rin-_san_ sendiri..." jelas Shion-_san_.

Len hanya menunduk, kemudian memperhatikan Rin lagi. "Rin pasti akan baik-baik saja... Aku akan selalu berada di samping Rin... Tenang saja..." gumam Len pada Rin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"P-Permisi..." ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar rawat Rin. "B-Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya orang itu, Mayu. Di belakangnya Piko.

"K-Kami dengar Rin kecelakaan..." ucap Piko. "Yah.. Seperti yang kalian ketahui," ucap_ Kaa_-_san_ Rin. "Rin juga masih tidak sadarkan diri," lanjut Kaa-san Rin. Mayu segera meletakkan tasnya dan memeluk _Kaa_-_san_ Rin.

"_Rika_-_oba_-_san_ harus sabar ya, Rin pasti baik-baik saja," gumam Mayu sambil menangis, _Kaa_-_san _Rin hanya mengangguk sambil membalas pelukkan Mayu. "Terima kasih..." ucap _Kaa_-_san_ Rin.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Len berdering, Piko segera melihat siapa yang menelepon karena Len masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Len... _Tou_-_san_mu," ucap Piko. "I-Iya," gumam Len sambil mengambil_ handphone_nya dan keluar sebentar dari kamar rawat itu.

"Maaf _Tou_-_san_, aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini. Rin kecelakaan lagi..." jelas Len, setelah beberapa pembicaraan, Len menutup teleponnya dan masuk ke kamar rawat Rin lagi.

Rin masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama, _Tou_-_san_ Rin kembali. "Apa isinya?" tanya_ Kaa_-_san_ Rin langsung. Piko dan Mayu yang sudah mendapat penjelasan hanya diam, sambil menunggu jawaban dari _Tou_-_san_ Rin.

"Entahlah... Di rumah mati lampu, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya..." jawab _Tou_-_san_ Rin.

Hening...

"Ah, aku bawa laptop, bisa aku pinjam _flashdisk_nya?" tanya Mayu sambil membongkar tasnya dan menyeluarkan laptopnya. Setelah _flashdisk _itu tercolok, Mayu tercengang melihat isinya.

"Sepertinya... Rin memang sudah mengingat semuanya," ucap Mayu. "B-Benarkah?" tanya Len. Mayu hanya tersenyum, "Ini semua fotomu..." ucap Mayu. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu Rin sadar..." tambah Piko. Orang tua Rin tersenyum, "Syukurlah..." gumam mereka.

"Kemungkinan Rin-_san_ tidak akan sadarkan diri dalam beberapa lama," ucap Shion-_san_. "Tidak masalah... Kami akan terus menunggunya," ucap Len, Mayu dan Piko bersamaan.

Dan... Mereka pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

~Before She Lost~

"_Ohayou_, Rin," sapa Len sambil meletakkan beberapa kuntum bunga Lily di vas bunga yang terletak di meja di dekat kasur rawat Rin. Sejak kecelakaan kemarin, Rin masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi kuliah dan memilih menemanimu disini. Tapi daripada _Tou_-_san_ku memarahiku dan menambah jam kerjaku, aku harus pergi kuliah. Aku juga yakin Rin pasti akan mengomel kalau aku bolos. Hari ini juga ada presentase penting di kelasku. Tapi aku akan langsung kesini begitu pulang dari kuliah. Orang tua Rin akan menemani Rin selama aku pergi, jaga dirimu ya," ucap Len. "_Jaa _Rin, aishiteru," ucap Len sambil mengecup dahi Rin kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Rin.

.

.

.

"_MINNA_-_SAAAAN_!" teriak Mayu menggunakan toanya. Dia sudah mengumpulkan semua teman-teman Rin di sebuah ruangan di Yamaha _University_.

"Ada apa Mayu?" tanya Gumi. Mayu tersenyum sambil berdiri di atas sebuah meja. "Kemarin Rin tertabrak!" ucap Mayu. Semua yang ada di sana langsung heboh kecuali Len dan Piko, tentu saja, karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Mayu.

"K-Kenapa bisa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Ceritanya panjang..." jawab Mayu. "Tapi ada kabar bahagia..." lanjut Mayu.

Mayu tersenyum, "Ingatan Rin... Sudah kembali..." ucap Mayu.

Hening...

Hening...

He—

"HAH?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya masih panjang... Meski Rin masih koma sekarang, ada kemungkinan ingatannya sudah kembali. _Nee_, kita harus berdoa untuknya, dan... Ada yang mau ikut denganku untuk menjenguknya nanti pulang?" tanya Mayu. Semua langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi penjengukan massal," ucap Mayu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Rin..." gumam Teto sambil tersenyum.

~Before She Lost~

"Ah... Akhirnya pulang juga..." gumam beberapa orang sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "Ayo..." ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum kemudian memasuki mobilnya, kemudian mengemudi ke rumah sakit, di ikuti oleh teman-teman Rin.

Setelah sampai, mereka segera berjalan ke kamar rawat Rin. "Rin... Dia betulan ingat semuanya, kan?" tanya SeeU sambil berjalan. Gumi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ah! Rin sudah sadar," ucap Mayu sambil melihat dari luar, dia mengintip lewat pintu kamar Rin yang terbuka sedikit. Mendengar itu, Len langsung menerobos masuk.

"Rin!" panggil Len. Rin menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit kaget. Len segera berlari memeluk Rin, "Syukurlah Rin sudah sadar..." gumam Len.

"Rin! Kau ingat pada kami?"

"Rin! Betulkah kau sudah ingat pada kami?"

Rin menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di kamar rawatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Bales review~:

**Alfianonymous22**

Ah, makasi pujiannya. Maaf ya apdetnya lama :D, ini uda apdet. Makasi banyak ya reviewnya :)

_**.**_

**kagamine twins**

Makasi :). Ini uda apdet, maaf ya lama. Makasi reviewnya :)

**.**

**Miidori**

Makasi XD, Saia di sini juga :D #eh. Ah, maaf ya apdetnya lama banget. Makasi reviewnya :)

**.**

**Adelia-chan**

Iya tuh, Saia yang beliin #eh. Ah, makasi ya XD, tapi fict Saia masih banyak yang amburadul #plak. Gomen apdetnya, makasi reviewnya :)

**.**

**Yami Nova**

Ah, kata-katanya keren XD. Lalu soal namanya, itu Typo. Soalnya nama Tou-sannya Rin itu Kirio, akan Saia ubah kalau sempat, makasi pemberitahuannya :D. Ini uda apdet, makasi atas reviewnya, dan gomen lama :D.

**.**

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei**

Makasi reviewnya :D. Ini uda apdet, maaf ya lama banget :D

**.**

**Ayame Nakajima**

Makasi :D. Baca ajaa yaa :)). Ini uda lanjut, gomen lama :D

**.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Konbawa mo, Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san :D. Ini uda apdet, makasi ya reviewnya :D Gomen lama banget.

**.**

**Akari Shinohara**

Ah, makasii :D. Makasi juga reviewnya~.

**.**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Ah, Chiao-chaan XD. Eh? 'Oyasumi' bukan artinya 'Selamat Malam' ya? (˙▿˙?) Ah, gomen. Jepang Saia masih buruk banget, gomen atas kesalahannya. Dan, ini uda apdet, gomen lama dan makasi reviewnya :D

**.**

**billa neko**

Ah, iya, makasi banyak reviewnya. Ini uda apdet, gomen lama :D

**.**

**Megami Hime**

Ini uda apdet, gomen lama banget :D. Ngelakuin itu? Tentu saja mereka serius~ #plak. Ah, makasi reviewnya~.

**.**

**z**

Ah, gomen apdetnya lamaaa banget. Makasi uda mau menunggu, dan makasi reviewnya :D.

**.**

**Shiroi Karen**

Ah, iya, daijobu :D. Ini uda apdet, makasi reviewnya :D

**#Makasi buat reviewnya~ :D#**

Author : Saia tahu kalau Saia apdetnya lamaaaaa banget, gomeen #cengar-cengir

Rin : Kenapa apdetnya bisa lama?

Author : Saia banyak kerjaan, terus Saia sakit, dan itu yang menyebabkan Saia lama apdet. Sekali lagi gomen minna... Untuk chapter selanjutnya Saia juga ga bisa mastiin kapan apdetnya, soalnya Saia masih belum sembuh total, tapi akan Saia usahakan cepet apdet. Makasi buat semua readers yang uda mau baca dan menunggu :D

Last, mind to review?


	5. Arigatou, Len!

**Summary : Hei, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah ada di sini, kita akan terus bersama setelah ini. Aku pulang... Rin. Kita sudah berjanjikan untuk bersama? Kita sudah janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang... Sekarang.../"Anda siapa ya?"/****Death chara maybe?/****Sequel "Baby Sitter Love"/****Chapter 5 : Arigatou, Len./Last Chapter! :3/****Bacalah warningnya./RnR?**

**.**

**Balesan review chapter 4~:**

**Shiroi Karen**

Baca aja yaa :3. Nasib memang kejam, jadi mau tidak mau Len harus menerimanya~ #plak. Ini uda di update, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya~!

**.**

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Ini uda update, terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**.**

**akanemori**

Yap, Rin lumpuh. Silahkan baca aja ya~! Terima kasih atas reviewnya~! :D

**.**

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

Yah.. Itu yang namanya blasteran~! XD. Silahkan baca ya~, ini uda di update, terima kasih atas reviewnya~! :)

**.**

**Shinichi Rukia**

Ga apa-apa~! Ah, silahkan di baca ya~! Makasi buat doanya XD. Ini uda apdet, makasi juga uda review~! :3

**.**

**Ayame Nakajima**

Lihat aja di chapter ini, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya~! XD

**.**

**Akari Shinohara**

Hidup memang kejam :3 #plak. Sayangnya adegan romancenya keanya bakal sedikit deh, gomen kalau mengecewakan. Ah, iya, kalau kena kanker otak memang peluang sembuhnya sedikit banget, tapi pasti ada keajaiban dari Tuhan kalau memang itu takdirnyan XD. Silahkan di baca ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya~! :D

**.**

**z**

Yap, uda apdet, sama-sama :D #eh. Ini uda di lanjutin, makasi buat reviewnya~!

**.**

**Alfianonymous22**

Ini uda di apter, semoga rasa penasarannya hilang :D, terima kasih atas reviewnya~!

**.**

**billa neko**

Ah, begitukah? :3. Ini uda apdet, tapi gomen karena masih lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~!

**.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Yo! Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san! XD. Ah, daijobu. Ini uda apdet, terima kasih atas reviewnya~!

**#Terima kasih atas reviewnya~!#**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia**** (Milik Crypton and Yamaha Corp.)****.**** OOC Naegino Rika(Okaa-san Rin) dan Naegino Kirio(Otou-san Rin) punya Saiam cerita ini punya Saia.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Pendeskripsian kurang. Beranta****k****an. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Before She Lost**

**Chapter 5 : Arigatou, Len.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, just click back :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin PoV

_Kaa-san._..

_Tou-san_...

_Ba-san_...

_Ji-san_...

Lenka...

Len...

Aku ingat sudah ingat semuanya.

"RIN! BERHENTI!"

Eh? Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang dan membentur sesuatu dengan keras, kemudian sekejap saja... Semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"A-Apa maksudnya itu?" samar-samar kudengar suara _Kaa-san_ yang sepertinya serak.

Aku menggerakan tanganku yang agak kaku, "Maaf, kami sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin. Tapi saraf kaki Rin-_san_ sepertinya terputus, sehingga dia akan lumpuh untuk beberapa saat, atau bahkan mungkin permanen." ucap seseorang.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku mengenjang, kakiku...? Lumpuh...?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku. Memang... Tidak bisa di gerakkan. "Kemudian... Kondisi kanker Rin-_san_ semakin buruk. Keberhasilan operasi semakin... Kecil... Kalau pun berhasil, kanker Rin-_san_ pasti akan tumbuh lagi setelah beberapa tahun. Dan... Kami sarankan agar Rin-san di operasi secepat mungkin,"

Eh...?

Aku mendengar_ Kaa-san_ menangis tersedu-sedu.

Operasi...? Kemungkinan akan gagal...? Tunggu tunggu...

Kenapa.. Ini bisa terjadi padaku? Di saat aku sudah mengingat semuanya, kenapa... Ini terjadi?

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu di tutup, sepertinya_ Kaa-san_ dan Shion-_san_ keluar. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang.

Mungkin Len sedang pergi kuliah. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke atas. Perlahan air mataku menumpuk.

Kenapa aku harus terkena kanker ini...?

Kenapa aku harus kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan...?

Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan orang-orang penting dalam hidupku...?

Kenapa di saat aku sudah mengingat semuanya, aku harus kecelakaan lagi...?

Kenapa... Aku selalu merepotkan mereka...?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku menoleh ke arah jam, jam 3 sore, berarti Len sebentar lagi akan datang.

Len... _Gomen_... Apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang kulakukan, aku... Selalu mencintaimu.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dengan bantuan tanganku, karena sekarang kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Tuhan, jika hidupku hanya sampai disini, aku siap. Sebagai gantinya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Sampaikan pada orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanku bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua, dan sampaikan pada Len... Aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengambil kertas beserta bolpoin yang ada di meja di sebelah ranjangku.

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan, aku menaruh kertas itu di bawah bantal.

Klek

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu, _Kaa-san_...

"Rin! Kau sudah sadar?!" ucap _Kaa-san_ kaget dan segera menghampiriku. "B-Bagaimana keadaanmu? K-_Kaa-san_ akan panggilkan dokter," ucap _Kaa-san_. Aku segera menahan _Kaa-san_.

"_Kaa-san_, Rin tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Rin sudah merasa baikkan kok, sangat baik malah," ucapku. Kulihat_ Kaa-san_ masih mengeluarkan air mata, aku tersenyum pelan.

"Rin sudah besar, Rin baik-baik saja, tenanglah _Kaa-san_," ucapku lagi. "Rin... Kau.. Kakimu..?" gumam _Kaa-san_.

"Rin sudah tahu kalau kaki Rin lumpuh, tapi Rin masih baik-baik saja kok. Lalu... Ya... Rin sudah ingat semuanya..." ucapku. _Kaa-san _menutup mulutnya, air matanya semakin deras.

Aku segera memeluk _Kaa-san_, "_Gomen Kaa-san, gomen_... Rin selalu merepotkan..." gumamku._ Kaa-san _menggeleng lalu membalas memelukku sambil menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama, _Kaa-san_ melepas pelukkannya. "_Kaa-san_... Rin mau segera di operasi," ucapku. "Kau yakin...?" tanya _Kaa-san_.

Aku mengangguk, mau tidak mau, aku harus menerima resiko apapun, jika operasi berhasil, hidupku mungkin akan lebih panjang. Tapi kalau gagal... Aku siap menerima resikonya.

Kulihat_ Kaa-san_ menunduk, "Maaf... _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Rin, Ka—"

"Rin punya_ Kaa-san_ paling hebat di dunia," potongku._ Kaa-san_ menatapku, aku tersenyum. "Meski _Kaa-san_ sering meninggalkan Rin sendiri di rumah waktu kecil, Rin tahu kok kalau _Kaa-san_ selalu mengkhawatirkan Rin," ucapku. "Rin... Sangat menyayangi_ Kaa-san_ juga." lanjutku.

"Baiklah... _Kaa-san _akan mendukung Rin semampu mungkin..." ucap_ Kaa-san_ dengan keadaan masih menangis. Aku memeluk _Kaa-san_, entah kapan lagi.. Aku akan merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Oh ya,_ Kaa-san_... Jangan beritahu pada teman-teman Rin ya..." ucapku. _Kaa-san_ hanya mengangguk.

~Before She Lost~

Normal PoV

"Rin!" panggil Len. Rin menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit kaget. Len segera berlari memeluk Rin, "Syukurlah Rin sudah sadar..." gumam Len.

"Rin! Kau ingat pada kami?"

"Rin! Betulkah kau sudah ingat pada kami?"

Rin menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di kamar rawatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Rin.

Hening...

Semuanya diam, "Rin... Tidak ingat apa-apa tentang... Dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Mayu. Rin menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak," ucap Rin.

"T-Tapi... Rin... Rin... Rin kecelakaan karena tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari rumah karena melihat foto-foto itu, kan?" tanya Len panik. "Foto apa?" tanya Rin lagi. "I.. Itu, foto kita! Ri—"

"Len, jangan terlalu memaksakan Rin," potong Rika-_oba-san_ tiba-tiba. "Rika_-oba-san_! Bukannya... Bukannya Rin sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Mayu.

Rika-_oba-san_ menggeleng, "Sepertinya... Dia lupa lagi..." gumam Rika-_oba-san_. "Dan kalian,_ Ba-san_ harap kalian tidak memaksa Rin, karena Rin... Akan di operasi 5 hari lagi," lanjut Rika-_oba-san._

Semuanya kecuali Rin dan Rika-_oba-san_ tercengang, "Tentang pesta _Hanabi_ lusa besok... Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti," ucap Rin.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kalian tidak pergi hanya karena aku. Aku juga tidak ingin kalian terus-menerus datang menjengukku, mengerti?" lanjut Rin.

"Kalian pulanglah... Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Rin. "T-Tapi ka—"

"Pulanglah," potong Rin. Semuanya hanya menunduk, "_Jaa ne_... Rin..." ucap mereka kemudian segera pergi.

"Kami akan menemani Rin," ucap Mayu. "Mayu-_chan_... Pulanglah, Rin harus istirahat..." pinta Rika-_oba-san_. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tenanglah," tambah Rin.

"Baiklah... Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu kami ya..." ucap Mayu sambil berjalan keluar, disusul Piko dan beberapa teman lainnya yang belum keluar dari tadi.

"Len, pulang," ucap Rin saat melihat Len masih mematung di sampingnya. Len menggeleng, "Ga," ucap Len. Rin mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Tolonglah Len, aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang," pinta Rin, sedikit tersirat pandangan sedih dari mata Rin, sayangnya Len tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh datang lagi nanti," lanjut Rin. Len diam sebentar, "Baiklah..." gumam Len. "_Jaa_," ucap Rin. Len berjalan lunglai keluar dari kamar rawat Rin, dan sekarang hanya tersisa Rin dan _Kaa-san_nya.

Tepat setelah Len menghilang dari pandangannya, Rin langsung mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah dia tahan dari tadi. "_Gomen_... _Minna_-_san_..." gumam Rin._ Kaa-san _Rin memeluk Rin, berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu.

Di luar, sepasang mata coklat gelap sedang mengintip mereka, pemilik mata itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Rin... Betulan sudah ingat...?"

~Before She Lost~

"Rin... Tenanglah..." ucap _Kaa-san_ Rin saat melihat anaknya masih terisak sambil memegangi sebuah album foto.

"Ini salahku... Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya... Kenapa aku bisa lupa bahkan mengatakan benci padanya...?" gumam Rin masih sambil terisak. Rasa menyesalnya sudah mencapai maksimum.

Kenapa dia bisa melupakan Len?

Len adalah orang yang merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih indah. Dan Len, adalah orang yang sangat di cintai Rin.

"Ini bukan salahmu Rin..." gumam_ Kaa-san_ Rin. "Tapi kenapa... Kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Rin.

Rin diam sebentar, "Aku... Tidak bisa. Kalau aku memberitahunya, itu akan menambah rasa sedihnya. Biarlah Len tidak tahu soal ingatanku..." jawab Rin. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air, tubuhnya terus bergetar, tapi toh tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya lagi.

Kondisi yang lemah, kaki yang tidak dapat bergerak, sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, Rin sadar akan hal itu.

Seharusnya dari awal dia memberitahu kepada orang-orang kalau dia terkena penyakit kanker otak. Kemungkinan kesembuhannya akan lebih besar kan?

Tapi Rin juga sadar, waktu itu Rin hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir orang lain. Itu saja. Dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu _study_ Len di luar negri itu.

Ah, bukan itu yang Rin sesalkan. Bukan karena dia tidak memberitahu orang lain soal penyakitnya.

Melainkan kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini?

Saat Rin telah mengalami cinta, perteman, persahabatan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya, kenapa dia juga harus mengalami penyakit mematkian itu?

Tapi hidup ini memang kejam.

Tidak ada yang bisa Rin lakukan selain diam dan pasrah akan apapun yang terjadi.

~Before She Lost~

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat menatap kosong ke depan, pemilik mata itu hanya duduk diam di sebuah kursi tunggu di salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang.

"Rin ingat... Tapi kenapa dia berpura-pura lupa...?" gumam orang itu. Kasane Teto, gadis pemilik mata berwarna coklat tadi.

Masih cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, karena setelah orang terakhir meninggalkan kamar rawat Rin, Rin menangis sambil mengatakan 'maaf'.

Itu berarti, Rin ingat, tapi dia hanya berpura-pura lupa. Teto juga mencurigai gaya-gaya Rin saat mereka menjenguknya tadi. Sikap Rin, berubah seperti Rin yang belum lupa ingatan, dan mata Rin agak berkaca-kaca.

Teto bisa membedakan Rin yang jujur dan Rin yang sedang berakting.

Dan Teto tahu kalau Rin sedang berakting tadi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tiba-tiba beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari matanya. "Aku... Memang tidak berguna..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, Teto mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Segera dia mengelap air matanya dan menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_nya.

"_Moshi moshi_?" gumam Teto. "Kau dimana?" tanya suara seberang. Teto diam sebentar, "Di depan rumah sakit. Ada apa, Mikuo?" tanya Teto.

"Etto... Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. Kita memang cukup sedih tentang Rin... Tapi mau berjalan-jalan sebentar? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan solusi untuk Rin," ucap suara seberang. Teto diam sebentar, "Baiklah... Aku tunggu di depan rumah sakit," ucap Teto sambil berjalan ke depan rumah sakit.

Dia juga perlu menyegarkan pikirannya sebentar, mungkin juga bisa membahas kejadian tadi dengan Mikuo? Hubungannya dan Mikuo sudah lebih baik sejak tadi pagi.

~Baby Sitter Love~

BLAM

Len menutup pintu apartementnya dengan agak keras, kemudian berjalan lunglai ke arah kasur.

Len merebahkan dirinya, tangannya meremas kuat seprei kasurnya, air matanya sudah turun sejak tadi.

Kenapa Rin masih tidak ingat padanya? Kenapa kondisi Rin semakin memburuk?

Hanya itu yang dia tanyakan pada Tuhan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya?

"Rin..." gumam Len. "Mana janjimu untuk terus bersamaku...?" gumam Len lagi. Rin sudah berjanji padanya, tapi kenapa Rin dengan mudah melupakan semuanya?

Hidupnya terasa berakhir, hidupnya hancur, hanya karena seorang Naegino Rin yang lupa dan kemungkinan akan segera menghilang dari dunia ini.

Len tahu kalau seseorang yang menderita penyakit kanker otak seperti Rin 99% akan meninggal. Tapi tidak bolekah dia berharap? Tidak bolehkah dia berharap kalau Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya sehingga mereka bisa bersama?

"Rin baka... Mana janjimu, hah?!" gumam Len sambil membenamkan mukanya di seprei kasurnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau meninggalkanku Rin... Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyusulmu..."

~Before She Lost~

Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa lebih suram daripada biasanya, meski banyak orang beraktivitas seperti biasa, bahkan cuaca bisa di bilang lumayan cerah, masih ada hawa suram.

"Sepertinya Len tidak masuk," gumam seorang gadis berambut_ dirty blonde_ sambil menunduk, "Kita harus menjenguk Len setelah pulang kuliah, dia tidak berkabar setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin," ucap pria yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi...?" gumam gadis itu, Mayu. Piko yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena pertanyaan yang Mayu tanyakan, sama seperti apa yang Piko pikirkan sekarang.

Kenapa semua kejadian pahit ini harus terjadi?

"Apa kalian melihat Len?" tanya Mikuo sambil menghampiri mereka. Mayu menggeleng, "Dia tidak berkabar setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin," gumam Piko. Teto yang bersama Mikuo daritadi hanya diam, dia bahkan tidak menceritakan soal Rin pada siapapun, karena Teto tiba-tiba menjadi ragu soal kejadian kemarin.

"Ayo kita cari dia saat pulang nanti,"

"Iya,"

~Before She Lost~

TOK TOK TOK

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mikuo mengetuk pintu apartement Len dengan keras, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam.

Padahal orang yang tinggal di samping Len mengatakan kalau Len tidak keluar dari kemarin.

"Len! Kau ada di dalam?!" tanya Piko dengan suara agak keras, beberapa saat kemudian _handphone_nya bergetar.

.

From : Len

Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa.

.

"Bagaimana...?" tanya Mayu. "Sepertinya kita memang harus meninggalkannya sendiri dulu. Ini pasti sangat berat untuknya..." gumam Mikuo.

"Baiklah..."

"Oh ya, Piko, aku tidak jadi pergi ke pesta _Hanabi_ besok.." ucap Mayu. "Aku juga..." balas Piko. "Baiklah kalau begitu, _jaa, minna,_" ucap Mayu sambil berjalan pergi. "Aku juga mau pergi, jaa," ucap Piko.

"Mikuo... Aku juga tidak jadi pergi besok, tidak perlu menjemputku," ucap Teto. "Baiklah..."

~Before She Lost~

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu, dan Rin masih terus-terusan terisak. Dia menoleh ke arah jam, pukul 3 sore. Berarti festifal _Hanabi _sudah di mulai dengan bazaar dan lainnya.

Rin menatap keluar jendela, dia sudah melarang semua temannya untuk datang menjenguk. Tapi dia juga agak khawatir tentang Len, kenapa Len tidak menjenguknya? Kenapa Len tidak mengiriminya pesan sama sekali?

Tapi... Itu lebih bagus. Setidaknya mungkin Len sudah melupakan Rin. Itu yang Rin pikirkan.

"_Kaa-san_..." panggil Rin pada_ Kaa-san_nya. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin... Pergi ke festifal_ Hanabi_," ucap Rin. "K-Kondisimu masih buruk Rin... Ti—"

"Sampai kapanpun kondisiku akan tetap buruk _Kaa-san_. Rin mohon... Untuk terakhir kalinya. Rin pengen ngumpul sama teman. Bolehkan?" potong Rin. _Kaa-san_ Rin agak menunduk, dia mengerti perasaan Rin sekarang.

"Baiklah... _Kaa-san_ akan minta ijin pada dokter..." ucap _Kaa-san _Rin. Rin menggeleng, "Kalau minta ijin sama dokter pasti tidak di bolehkan. Jadi..._ Kaa-san_ bisa antar Rin pergi secara diam-diam? Rin mohon..." pinta Rin. Dengan agak tidak rela, _Kaa-san_ Rin mengangguk.

"Asalkan kau bisa senang. _Kaa-san_ akan pulang dan mengambilkan _yukata_mu. Tunggulah disini," ucap_ Kaa-san _Rin. Dia tahu kalau inilah saat terakhir Rin bermain bersama temannya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ada kejadian buruk menunggu mereka semua di depan.

~Before She Lost~

"Kenapa tidak ada mereka ya...?" gumam Rin sambil melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari temannya. Dia sudah memakai_ yukata _orennya, mukanya yang pucat sudah di _make-up_ sehingga tampak lebih ceria dan sehat meski dia masih harus duduk di kursi roda karena tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

"Ah," gumamnya sambil mengambil handphonenya.

.

To : Len, Mayu, Teto, Mikuo, Piko.

Hei, aku jadi pergi ke festifal_ Hanabi_. Apakah kalian bisa datang sekarang? Aku tunggu ya!

.

Dan... _Send_.

"_Kaa-san_ boleh pulang sekarang, teman-teman akan segera datang," ucap Rin. _Kaa-san_ Rin menggeleng, "_Kaa-san _akan menemanimu sampai temanmu datang,"

Rin hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, _arigatou_,_ Kaa-san_," ucap Rin. Sambil menunggu temannya, Rin berkeliling sebentar dengan _Kaa-san_nya.

"RIN!" panggil seseorang. Rin tersenyum mendengar suara itu. "_Kaa-san_, teman Rin sudah datang." ucap Rin. "Baiklah... Hati-hati... Rin..." ucap _Kaa-san_ Rin.

Rin tersenyum manis pada_ Kaa-san_nya, "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Rin. Setelah _Kaa-san_nya pergi, Rin menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya kemudian tersenyum. Orang itu segera berlari mendekat, "Kenapa Rin ada disini?! Apa tidak apa-apa?! Nanti kecapean loh! Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sa—"

"Diam," potong Rin. Rin menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini, aku juga sudah mengajak teman yang lain. Maaf aku mengajakmu tiba-tiba," ucap Rin

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, meski aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu, tapi aku dengar aku punya janji penting denganmu dulu. Karena aku tidak ingat dan tidak bisa melaksanakan janji itu, aku akan mentraktirmu selama festifal ini. Oke?" tanya Rin. Len terdiam, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Rin.

"Bodoh... Dasar bodoh... Rin pikir cukup mengganti janji itu dengan mentraktirku..?" gumam Len sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Ya ya ya, aku memang bodoh, sekarang ayo kita cari yang lain," ucap Rin. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi Rin...?" tanya Len. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," ucap Rin. Len hanya diam kemudian segera berdiri, menuruti perintah Rin.

"Mayu! Piko! Teto! Mikuo!" panggil Rin saat melihat keempat orang itu sedang kalang kabut melihat ke kiri kanan. "Rin!" panggil Mayu dan Teto bersamaan, segera mereka berlari mendekat ke arah Rin.

"Sebelum kalian bertanya, aku ingin bilang aku baik-baik saja. Dan cukup temani aku bermain disini, oke?" tanya Rin. "Aku betulan tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu disini bersama kalian, bolehkan?" tanya Rin lagi. "Dan jangan menanyakan kondisiki ataupun menyuruhku kembali ke rumah sakit," ucap Rin lagi. "B-Baiklah..."

Di antara mereka, hanya Rin yang memakai _yukata_nya, sementara Len, Mayu, Teto, Piko, dan Mikuo hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

Rin hanya tersenyum, "Ayo, aku ingin membeli _takoyaki_," ucap Rin. "Dan tolonglah bersikap seperti aku tidak apa-apa," tambah Rin lagi. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Rin," ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum, meski ada sedikit kesedihan tersirat dari matanya, tapi dia hanya ingin membuat Rin senang sekarang.

Dan merekapun pergi, menghabiskan waktu seperti remaja normal lainnya yang ada di sekitar mereka, berusaha bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dan selama itu pula, Teto terus memperhatikan sikap Rin.

"Kenapa melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Rin kesal karena Len terus-terusan menatapinya dengan tatapan sedih. Len menggeleng pelan.

Hanya satu Len inginkan sekarang, dia hanya ingin waktu berhenti berjalan, sehingga Rin tetap akan ada di depannya dan tidak akan menghilang.

"Oh ya, Len, nanti malam aku ingin menonton kembang api. Temani aku, berdua saja," ucap Rin santai. Tiba-tiba Mikuo tersedak, "Kau mengajaknya berduaan?" tanya Mikuo, hanya dia yang lumayan berhasil bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin. Mikuo menggeleng, "Aneh saja," ucap Mikuo dan langsung mendapat lemparan dari Rin. Mereka yang ada di situ tertawa pelan, setidaknya mereka bisa merasakan suasana hangat sekarang.

"Ah... Meski aku tidak mengingat soal masa lalu. Tapi aku senang karena kalian mau berteman denganku, aku senang aku punya teman seperti kalian, meski aku lupa ingatanpun, kalian masih tetap berteman denganku dan berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku meski percuma saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, tapi aku merasa kalian orang baik, dan... Terima kasih banyak..." ucap Rin sambil tertawa pelan.

Binggo!

Teto hanya diam sementara teman-temannya yang lain menjawab ucapan Rin.

Kenapa Rin mengatakan 'meski aku lupa ingatanpun, kalian masih tetap berteman denganku dan berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku meski percuma saja'?

Kalian, berarti Teto juga termasuk.

Padahal Teto hanya menjenguk Rin 3 kali setelah Rin kecelakaan. Dan Teto tidak dekat dengan Rin setelah Rin kecelakaan, bahkan Gumi lebih dekat dengan Rin daripada dirinya setelah kecelakaan. Teto juga tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rin.

Tapi kenapa... Rin mengatakan Teto termasuk orang yang berteman baik dengannya? Padahal Teto berteman baik dengan Rin hanya sebelum Rin lupa ingatan.

"Rin... Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. Semuanya terdiam, Rin membatu.

'Kenapa Teto bisa sadar...?' batin Rin.

Teto menatap Rin dengan tatapan tajam, yang lain cukup kaget karena Teto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padahal sebelumnya Rin sudah mengatakan dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Rin tersenyum, "Sayangnya tidak..." gumam Rin, berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang di situ.

"Ah, festifal kembang apinya sudah mau dimulai. Len, antar aku ke tepi sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan tadi, aku ingin melihat kembang api dari sana," ucap Rin sebelum Teto menginterogasinya lebih lanjut.

"B-Baiklah,"

"_Jaa ne_, _minna_! Oh ya, setelah ini aku langsung pulang, jadi aku tidak akan berkumpul bersama kalian lagi. Mulai besok kalian juga sudah boleh menjengukku, jaa!" ucap Rin sebelum Len mendorong kursi rodanya pergi.

"Ingat! Di sungai yang tadi," ucap Rin mengingatkan Len tempat yang tadi mereka kunjungi, sebuah sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat festifal.

"Iya,"

"Rin tidak capek?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Tidak kok, ayo cepat sedikit," jawab Rin.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi sungai itu, tidak terlalu ramai. Dari sana mereka bisa mendengar hitungan mundur orang-orang sebelum kembang api meluncur.

Tepat hitungan terakhir, sebuah kembang api besar meluncur ke langit yang sudah gelap dan meledak di atas sana, menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

"Indah ya," ucap Rin sambil mendongak ke atas. "Iya..."

Rin mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, setelah menekan beberapa tombol di sana, Rin menyimpan kembali handphonenya.

Kembang api besar yang kedua meluncur lagi, "Len... Terima kasih atas semuanya," ucap Rin sambil menoleh ke atas langit. Len menoleh ke arah Rin, cukup heran dengan apa yang Rin katakan.

Kembang api ketiga meluncur,

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu," ucap Rin sambil masih menoleh ke atas. Len hanya diam, berusaha mendengar ucapan Rin, dia agak kesusahan mendengar karena bunyi ledakan kembang api dan sorakkan dari orang-orang.

"Aku..." gumam Rin. Rin menoleh kearah Len dan menggenggam tangan Len. Len agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Rin menjadi pucat dan tangannya sangat dingin.

"... Sangat mencintaimu,"

Len terbelalak, mata Rin tiba-tiba tertutup dan sebulir air mata keluar.

"_Arigatou_... Len.." gumam Rin sebelum jatuh pada sandaran kursi rodanya.

"RIN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba, orang itu berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Rin? Rin! Hei, Rin! Sadar! Len, Rin kenapa?! Rin! Sadarlah, Rin!" panggil Mayu panik saat melihat muka Rin pucat dan matanya tertutup juga Len yang terdiam sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Teto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, "Kita... Terlambat..." gumamnya sambil menangis. "Rin.. Ingat semuanya... Tapi kita terlambat..." gumam Teto sambil terisak.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, dan beberapa rintik hujan turun. Nampaknya festifal _Hanabi_ akan gagal tahun ini.

Tiba-tiba Len menggendong Rin ala_ bridal style_ dan berlari ke arah parkiran mobil, "Rin, bertahanlah..." gumam Len. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos kerumunan orang, di belakangnya ada Teto, Mayu, Mikuo dan Piko yang menyusul.

Dan hanya satu tujuan mereka sekarang, membawa Rin kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Rin... Bertahanlah... Kumohon..." ucap Len sambil memasukkan Rin kedalam mobilnya dan mengebut menuju rumah sakit.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Rin yang sudah dingin, sementara tangan kanannya memegang setiran.

Setelah sampai Len langsung menggendong Rin turun dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar kalau jantung kekasihnya itu sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

Segera para perawat dan dokter turun tangan, Rin dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dan Len di tahan di luar. "Bertahanlah..." gumam Len, air matanya sudah mengalir deras, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dia berlutut di depan ruang rawat Rin karena tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Orang tua Rin segera menghampiri mereka, dan menunggu kabar dari dokter.

"Kenapa kita sebodoh ini...?" gumam Mayu. Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa menangis, menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf..." gumam dokter itu.

Seketika, Len merasa tidak ada udara lagi di sekitarnya, tidak ada suara apapun di sekitarnya, seakan waktu berhenti berputar.

"RIIIIN!"

~Before She Lost~

Terlihat banyak orang berpakaian hitam di sekitar kuburan seorang gadis yang baru meninggal 2 hari yang lalu.

Di dalam kuburan itu terdapat sebuah peti mati yang berisikan seorang gadis berambut_ honey blonde_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan di batu nisan kuburan itu terdapat foto gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum, dan di bawah foto itu ada tulisan 'Naegino Rin'.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, hah...?" gumam Len sambil berjongkok di samping kuburan milik Rin, air matanya sudah tidak bisa mengalir lagi. Muka Len pucat pasi, matanya terlihat kosong, dan dia sepertinya agak sakit. Frustasi berat akibat Rin yang meninggal.

"Baka... Kau tahu aku berjuang keras untuk bisa bersamamu..? Kalau tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke Australia..." gumam Len lagi. Terus menyesali perbuatan-perbuatannya yang meninggalkan Rin sendiri.

"Len, _Oba-san_ menemukan ini di bawah bantal Rin..." ucap _Kaa-san_ Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Len.

"_Oba-san_ rasa itu untukmu, Len." ucap _Kaa-san_ Rin sambil menyeka air mata yang terus turun dari mata sembabnya.

Len membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

Setelah membacanya, Len meremas kertas itu. "Kau pikir itu gampang, hah...?"

_**~The End~**_

Author's Territorial

Author : Sekian cerita ini dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya #ditampar rame-rame.

Len : Kenapa Rin mati?! #nangis-nangis sambil gigit tissu

Author : Takdir memang kejam Len :3 #diratainLen

Len : HUWEEEEEE! #nangis sambil ngurung diri di kamar..mandi.

Author : Yah... Rin memang meninggal, bisa di bilang ini bad ending. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan, Saia cuma pengen sekali-kali mencoba buat bad ending :D. Saia tahu kalau alur di chapter ini sepertinya terlalu cepat, tapi yah.. Gomen!

Spesial thank's buat :** Karenchii**, **Hitomi-chan**, **HayaaShigure-kun**, **Miidori**, **Berliana-Arnetta03**, **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**, **Namikaze Kyoko**, **Ichi Stida Otoejinsei**, **Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**,** djo**, **alfianonymous22**, **Shiroi Karen**, **billa neko**, **Shinichi Rukia**, **RinnyXLenny**, **Yami Nova**, **Michi nichi-chi**, **xkagaminex**,** Ayame Nakajima**, **083842601844**,** Kyomi**, **Adelia-chan**,** kagamine twins**, **Akari Shinohara**, **Megami Hime**, **z**, **akanemori**, dan **Reichan Hiyukeitashi**.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini! Terima kasih juga atas review-reviewnya! Meski sepertinya banyak yang ga suka tentang endingnya, Saia usahakan buat happy ending di fict Saia yang lain, dan semoga kalian suka!

Terima kasih banyak dan maaf kalau mengecewakan :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

From : Rin

To : Teto

Ya, kau benar, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menyadarinya :).

.

.

.

.

.

.

To : My lovely BaKagamine Len

Di saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak berada di sisimu lagi. Tapi percayalah, aku selalu melihatmu dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Hei, aku pernah berjanji kalau akan bersamamu teruskan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Aku hanya ingin tahu aku juga sangat menyesal karena kehilangan kesempatan bersamamu lebih lama... Tapi aku sudah sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu, mencintaimu, dan dicintai olehmu, Kagamine Len.

Ah, maaf aku telah merahasiakan banyak hal padamu, dari penyakitku sampai kenyataan bahwa aku sudah mengingat semuanya, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Kuharap kau mengerti, Len sayang.

Kau punya hak untuk memarahiku, mengomeliku atau yang lainnya. Cukup ucapkan kapan saja, aku akan selalu mendengarmu meski aku yakin kau tidak dapat mendengar ucapanku. Tapi ingatlah kau tidak punya hak untuk menyusulku sekarang, mengerti?

Len, aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau pergi mencari orang lain, mencari penggantiku, cintailah dia.

Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, selalu mendengarmu, selalu mencintaimu, Kagamine Len.

Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maaf aku tidak bisa lebih lama bersamamu, maaf aku telah banyak membohongimu, maaf... Karena meninggalkanmu.

Tapi kau ini laki-laki! Jangan putus asa hanya karena di tinggal oleh perempuan!

Aku ingin kau bisa berhasil dan menggapai cita-citamu, banggakan orang tuamu.

Sekarang aku hanya kenangan bagimu, hanya kenangan. Ingat itu! Karena itu kau wajib mencari orang lain, dan cintailah dia.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya Len, untuk senyummu, untuk kehangatanmu, untuk rasa bahagia yang kau berikan, untuk cintamu.

_Arigatou_, Len!

Love,

Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake~**

**~8 years later~**

"_Tou-san_ curang! Mengalahlah untukku!" rengek seorang gadis berumur 6 tahun sambil memukul orang yang dia panggil '_Tou-san_'.

"H-Hei, jangan main pukul," ucap _Tou-san_ gadis itu. "Rin-_chan_, jangan memukul _Tou-san_. Len, kau juga harus mengalah untuknya," omel seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di dekat mereka.

"Aku hanya bermain sesuai dengan kemampuanku, Mayu..." ucap _Tou-san_ yang bernama Len itu.

"Dan Rin-_chan_, _Tou-san_ tidak akan mengalah! Ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Len sambil mengambil stik_ playstation_nya dan mengajak anaknya untuk bermain lagi.

"Dasar tidak tahu tua," gumam Mayu. Dia tersenyum pelan, "Hei, Rin. Kalau kau ada di sini, aku yakin kau pasti akan mengomeli Len karena tidak bisa mengalah kepada yang lebih kecil..." gumam Mayu.

Yap, Len dan Mayu menikah, mereka saling mencintai, tapi Mayu tahu kalau Len masih sangat mencintai Rin di dalam hatinya. Dan Mayu menerima hal itu.

Dia tidak keberatan jika Len tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati, asalkan Len bisa menyayangi anak mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti Len tidak mencintai Mayu, Len mencintai Mayu, tapi Len lebih mencintai Rin.

Dan Len melakukan apa yang Rin suruh di surat terakhirnya, dia tahu Rin pasti akan tidak tenang di sana jika Len menyusulnya waktu itu.

Jadi... Akibat suatu peristiwa, mereka menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, bernama Rin, Kagamine Rin.

Dan Mayu yang memaksa memakai nama itu.

Sifat Kagamine Rin lumayan mirip dengan Naegino Rin, cuek, kasar, pendiam, tapi jauh di dalam itu dia sangat lembut.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
